No mesmo lugar
by Jordan202
Summary: Uma história de humor envolvendo Cameron, Chase e outras pessoinhas mais numa situação onde a vida deles estaria bem diferente do que está agora. Humor, Romance. Cham.
1. Chapter 1

Mas que bunda deliciosa.

Aquele era um daqueles momentos em que Cameron era muito feliz por Chase ser um homem em todo o senso da palavra. Mesmo quando ele vestia apenas uma calça jeans, ela era abençoada com uma visão do conjunto de músculos perfeitamente definidos nas costas dele.

E daqueles um pouco abaixo também.

"Você gosta do que vê, não é?" Ele a provocou, virando-se para ela e presenteando-a com uma vista frontal do seu peito exposto. Ele havia notado que ela o estava encarando nos últimos minutos. Algumas gotas de água do banho que ele havia acabado de tomar ainda se encontravam na sua pele lisa e Cameron sentiu um desejo primitivo de sugá-las com os lábios.

"Sinceramente" Cameron pôs a _Scientific American_ que lia de lado e esticou as pernas na cama. "Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar tão metido, jamais o teria incentivado a voltar a malhar." Ela tirou os óculos enquanto reclinava mais as costas na cabeceira da cama, sobre as cobertas.

"Sério mesmo?" Chase veio em sua direção e a fez rir quando puxou cada uma de suas pernas com uma mão, afastando-as e se aproximando ainda mais dela "Não me parece que você se arrepende.".

Cameron enlaçou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, provocando-o quando Chase se inclinou para beijar seu pescoço.

"Não me diga que você não vai fazer sexo comigo hoje" Ele brincou, mordendo sua orelha de leve "Depois de anos casado com você, eu podia fazer uma lista enorme dos absurdos que já ouvi da sua boca se recusando a ir pra cama comigo.".

"Você é um maníaco por sexo" Ela correu uma mão por entre os cabelos dele, fechando os olhos quando Chase construiu uma trilha de beijos do seu rosto até a base do seu pescoço "Fazer sexo é tudo no que você consegue pensar.".

"Não é verdade." Ele riu debochadamente, parando de beijá-la. Isso fez Cameron abrir os olhos e encará-lo. "Nós não fazemos sexo. Fazemos 'amor'" Chase disse, assumindo um falso tom sério.

Cameron riu histericamente, concluindo que fora a coisa mais absurda que ele havia dito pra ela ultimamente. Chase riu junto com ela, apreciando aqueles momentos de intimidade que somente ela podia lhe proporcionar.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando entre ataques de riso e lágrimas de alegria "Você não acha que estou falando sério?", perguntou com um ar provocador.

"Ah, mas é claro... Robert, meu grande romântico fazedor de amor" Cameron riu ainda mais "Querido, eu acho que você esqueceu que foi _comigo_ que esteve casado. Pode usar essa cantada barata em qualquer outro lugar, mas sabe que eu nunca cairia nessa.".

"Certo, então, não fazemos amor..." Ele fez uma cara de falso desapontamento e deu-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios, adquirindo um tom ainda mais divertido nos olhos "Nós fazemos bebês!". Chase vestiu a expressão mais provocante que tinha e rolou na cama, puxando ela para cima de si.

Cameron tentou resistir quando ele a beijou, mas o seu comentário voltou a fazê-la ter ataques de riso.

"Ora, Alli... Vai dizer que não quer brincar de médico comigo hoje?"

As mãos deles viajaram intimamente desde a parte posterior de suas coxas até suas costas, por dentro da blusa de Cameron. Ele acabara de desabotoar seu sutiã quando ouviram um som de um carro estacionando na frente do prédio.

"Rápido!" Cameron se desvencilhou dele rapidamente, deixando-o tonto pelo desejo que ainda o consumia "Você tem que ir! O Jerry está aqui!".

"Oh se eu soubesse que ele iria vir, jamais teria passado aqui pra pegar a bolsa dos meninos.". Chase mentiu.

"Até parece que você veio aqui por _esse_ motivo" Cameron enfatizou, abotoando seu sutiã.

"Bem, seu apartamento é mais perto da escola deles... E como eu não queria me atrasar para apanhá-los de novo, passei aqui para tomar um banho e aproveitar e pegar as coisas que eles deixaram no último fim de semana."

"Você sempre se atrasa, Chase." Camerou arregalou os olhos para ele, numa constatação óbvia de quem acabara de provar seu argumento. "Anda logo... E ponha uma camisa."

"Preocupada que o seu grande nerd saia do armário quando me vir?" Ele tentou irritá-la "O que você vê nesse cara, a propósito?!" E Chase fingiu uma voz patética "Ãã, meu nome é Jerry, tenho quarenta anos, sou físico e ainda virgem...".

"Eu te garanto que ele não é nada assim." Camerou disse para irritá-lo.

"Vocês dois já...você sabe." Chase perguntou, meio sem jeito.

"O que você acha?" Camerou lhe dirigiu o mesmo olhar provocador e enigmático que só fez irritá-lo ainda mais. "O dia que você conhecê-lo vai saber do que estou falando."

"Não, obrigado, eu passo" Chase deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo, claramente de desprezo. "Vou tomar o elevador de serviço pra que seu namoradinho não desconfie de nada." No momento em que Chase pôs a mão na maçaneta, porém, a campainha tocou. "Droga." Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Pondo um grande sorriso que não lhe pertencia no rosto, Chase abriu a porta enquanto Cameron, a dois passo do seu lado, amarrava um robe ao redor da cintura para esconder o que a sua camisola de seda não se limitava a cobrir.

Suspirando pesadamente, Chase abriu a porta, deparando-se com um homem moreno que aparentava estar no fim da casa dos trinta. Ele tinha um físico bem avantajado para alguém que se dizia cientista, e Chase odiou-o por não usar óculos, ser corcunda e ter uma voz engraçada como todos os outros nerds que conhecia.

"Olá" Disse com falsa cordialidade "Você dever ser Jerry. Muito prazer, Robert Chase."

"Oh, o pai de Randy e Brad! É um prazer conhecê-lo! Seus filhos são maravilhosos!"

"Sim, eles são" Chase forçou-se a sorrir e ser legal. Não era culpa de Jerry se ele invocava em Chase aqueles sentimentos de posse e ciúme em relação a Cameron.

"Olá querido," Cameron pôs-se na ponta dos pés e beijou Jerry no rosto "Vejo que conheceu Robert. Entre."

"Bem, eu já vou indo, preciso ir buscar os meninos" Chase saiu da sala, e antes que pudesse se arrepender virou-se para os dois, não conseguindo se segurar "Até mais Jerry" Disse no exato momento em que Cameron fechava a porta "Desfrute bem da minha esposa!"

Ouviu Cameron gritar "ex esposa!" pelo corredor, mas não pôde conter o sorriso maldoso em seu rosto. Jerry ia exigir uma explicação para aquilo, o que iria dar a Cameron um pouco de trabalho extra. O fim de semana mal começara e ele já estava se divertindo à beça.


	2. Chapter 2

No momento em que Chase entrou no ginásio aquecido, avistou a professora de natação dos filhos se aproximando em seu sexy maiô vermelho. Viajou através do tempo e imagens de _Baywatch_ pipocaram em sua mente, fazendo-o sorrir. Aquela morena maravilhosa certamente não tinha mais que vinte e cinco anos e gostava, e muito, de flertar com Chase.

"Olá, doutor Chase!" Ela estendeu para ele os pertences de Brad e Randy "Como você está?"

"Muito bem, Ashley. E você?" Perguntou, despejando nela todo o charme que possuía "Os meninos deram muito trabalho hoje?" Ele pegou a mochila com estampas da Disney das mãos dela, fazendo contato entre seus dedos por um segundo a mais que o necessário.

"Não!" Ela se sentiu afetada pelo brilho daqueles olhos verdes "Eles se comportaram como anjos" Ashley mentiu "Brad e Randy estão fazendo muito progresso. Eles têm uma ótima interação com as outras crianças... Aprendem muito rápido." Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, olhando para ele com segundas intenções "Falando nisso, você sabia que eu também ensino adultos?"

"Sério?" Chase tentou parecer interessado e continuou flertando.

"Ah, sim..." Ela se aproximou alguns centímetros "Mas é claro que são aulas privadas..."

Chase arregalou os olhos. Com certeza, não esperava por essa. Ficou sem reação por um período de tempo que graças a Deus foi interrompido rapidamente pelo grito de Brad.

"Pai!!!" O menino veio correndo na sua direção "Pai, adivinha só! Fui eleito o melhor nadador da semana!"

Chase o levantou do chão, dando-lhe um abraço de quebrar as costelas e parabenizou o filho mais velho.

"Eu não fui, mas consegui cruzar a piscina toda sem levantar pra pegar ar nem uma vez! Nenhumazinha, pai!" Randy sorriu largamente, puxando a jaqueta de couro do seu pai debaixo de seu quase um metro de comprimento.

"Isso é ótimos, meninos!" Chase exclamou com seu acentuado sotaque. Ele colocou Brad no chão de novo e deu um beijo nos cabelos louro-prateados de Randy , que cortados em volta da cabeça escondiam seus olhos claros "Você precisa de um corte, meu filho" Brincou, bagunçando o cabelo do menino.

Depois de dizer tchau para a treinadora, Brad e Randy começaram a contar ao pai tudo sobre suas vidas: a escola, o treino de natação, o futebol...

"Ainda bem que hoje é sexta, pai" Brad comentou, entrando no banco de trás do carro e seguido de seu irmão "Eu não ia agüentar ter que acordar cedo mais um dia...".

"Espere só até começar a trabalhar, seu cara de pau" Chase riu e deu a partida no carro. Brad sempre surgia com um comentário daqueles, fazendo-o lembrar muito de Allison.

Ele mal podia acreditar o quanto os meninos haviam crescido. Brad estava com cinco anos e ficava mais esperto a cada dia. Sempre surpreendia os pais com suas colocações originais e muitas vezes inapropriadas sobre tudo e todos. Randy tinha quatro anos, e o cabelo cheio e loiro cortado em volta da cabeça o fazia uma miniatura de Chase. Os garotos ainda eram muito pequenos para entender tudo quando Chase havia se separado de Cameron, há quase dois anos atrás. Às vezes, ele ainda se perguntava o que o levara a tomar tal decisão, mas sabia que desde que havia ganhado aquela promoção no trabalho, as coisas haviam mudado drasticamente para eles. Para todos eles.

Apesar disso, eram felizes. Cameron tinha sua própria vida, seus amigos e infelizmente um novo namorado que era perfeitinho demais, na opinião de Chase. Mas Jerry era um cara legal e as crianças gostavam dele. De certa forma, Chase era grato pelo fato dele não ser um idiota. Claro que ele e Cameron ainda tinham seus _momentos_, embora ambos soubessem que não era saudável para eles se quisessem realmente seguir em frente. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que não conseguia ficar longe dela por muito tempo.

Mas ele sabia que o relacionamento de Allison não ia durar muito. Ou pelo menos, era o que gostava de acreditar. Depois dela, ele havia tido muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma ficara por muito tempo em sua vida, por sua própria escolha. Allison havia tido alguns casinhos de menor importância também, mas esse cara era o primeiro que ela levava pra dentro de sua casa e apresentava aos filhos deles.

Chase sabia que Jerry era legal com os meninos, e apreciava muito aquilo. Ele também sabia que passava menos tempo com Brad e Randy do que gostaria, mas isso era algo que planejava mudar. E agora era um momento perfeito para isso.

Depois de deixarem as coisas em casa, Chase deixou que os dois tomassem banho e ajudou-os a se vestir. Pegaram o elevador e segurando cada um em uma mão, andaram juntos pelas ruas procurando um lugar para jantar.

"Quem quer pizza?"

"A mamãe disse que não é legal a gente ficar comento pizza pro jantar" Randy fitou o pai com os mesmos olhos verdes.

"Quem se importa?!" Brad falou, voltando o olhar para seu pai "Ela não está aqui, está? E se você contar, Randy, eu juro que...".

"Ei, ei, ei!" Chase repreendeu-o "Sem ameaças, sem mentiras. A mamãe está certa, Rand, não é saudável, mas de vez em quando, tudo bem. E nada de ficar fazendo coisas pelas nossas costas, ouviu, monstrinho?" Chase falou sério para Brad.

"E as meninas, Brad?" Chase entrou com eles dentro de um restaurante italiano "Muitas namoradas, já?"

"Argh, odeio meninas" Ele falou, olhando as fotos dos sundaes no cardápio.

"Você vai mudar de idéia, daqui a uns oito anos" Chase riu "E você, Randzilla? Já escolheu que sabor de pizza vai querer?"

Fizeram o pedido, e enquanto aguardavam, Chase olhou para o filho mais velho.

"Então, Brad..." Chase puxou assunto, tentando parecer casual "Posso perguntar por que vocês não vão passar o fim de semana na casa da sua mãe? Achei que iriam querer ir pra lá hoje depois da natação."

"A mamãe não vai estar em casa amanhã" Brad respondeu, fazendo barulho ao puxar do canudinho de seu suco "Ela vai conhecer os pais do Jerry esse fim de semana.".

Aquilo atingiu Chase como uma bomba. Conhecer os pais de Jerry?! Cameron não era o tipo de mulher que conhecia os pais de um namorado qualquer. As coisas já estavam sérias àquele ponto?!

"Jerry é o melhor" Randy comentou inocentemente "Ele vai nos levar para assistir o jogo dos Knicks em Nova Iorque, pai. Você quer vir junto, quer?" O menino perguntou ansiosamente.

E foi aquilo que partiu o coração de Chase.

Quando e como, ele não fazia idéia, mas a verdade era uma só: Jerry estava se tornando uma parte muito importante da vida de Allison, e pior, ele estava se tornando uma parte importante na vida de Brad e Randy também. Ao mesmo tempo que o entristecia, o deixava zangado e com ciúmes.

Aquele cara não tinha direito nenhum de entrar na vida deles daquele jeito e roubar sua família dessa forma. Brad e Randy iam pra sempre ser seus filhos, mas Allison pertencera a ele uma vez e Chase não se agradava muito com a idéia de dividi-la com ninguém mais, nunca. De repente, o fato de não poder mais chamá-la de "_sua_" era extremamente frustrante, mais do que ele podia agüentar.

Suspirando pesadamente, ele passou as horas seguintes na companhia de Brad e Randy. E naquela noite, os meninos foram para a cama se perguntando o que é que tinham feito ou dito para mudar o humor de seu pai tão subitamente, tornando-o mais sério e chato do que jamais fora.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 

"Doutora, há um ligação aqui" Uma das balconistas do hospital se dirigiu à Allison.

"Não posso atender agora, estou ocupada. Anota a mensagem pra mim, por favor?" Cameron pediu, sem tirar os olhos do prontuário nas suas mãos.

"Eu já disse isso, mas disseram que é importante. Eu acho que é da escola do seu filho.".

Sem surpresas - Allison pensou. Não era a primeira vez que recebia uma ligação como aquela. E lá estava ela minutos depois, estacionando o carro na esquina da escola onde seus filhos estudavam.

"Dra. Cameron" A velha diretora atrás da suntuosa mesa acenou com a cabeça como se a cumprimentasse.

"Madre Superiora" Allison fez o mesmo, sentando na frente dela "Quando você ligou, eu vim o mais cedo que pude. Algo errado?" Perguntou inocentemente, sentindo o início de uma dor de cabeça;

"Na verdade, sim." A séria senhora encarou Cameron por longos segundos. Ela já havia visto aqueles olhos escuros muitas vezes antes, mais do que gostaria, para ser honesta. A Madre Superiora tinha um olhar caloroso e sua face geralmente estava decorada por um sorriso que transmitia paz para todos ao seu redor.

Naquela vez, porém, as coisas eram diferentes. Ela parecia mais velha e mais cansada e Cameron podia adivinhar porque.

"Nós temos um problema, Dra. Cameron" Ela falou sinceramente e depois de uma longa pausa, adicionou "E o nome do problema é Bradley.".

"O quê?!" Allison se surpreendeu com a honestidade e constatação direta e sem rodeios da diretora.

"Receio que seus filhos terão que nos deixar, minha filha".

"Isso é algum tipo de eufemismo para 'estou expulsando seus filhos' ?" Allison perguntou, ainda não acreditando "A senhora não pode chutar meus filhos da escola, eu sei que eles têm bastante energia e..."

"Allison" A Madre gentilmente a interrompeu "Eu sei que somos uma escola católica, mas não fazemos milagres, minha filha. O menor pode ficar, mas Bradley tem que ir.".

"O que ele fez que foi tão ruim assim?!" Cameron perguntou, chocada.

Suspirando, a mulher mais velha abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma pasta grossa de dentro dela.

"Aqui" Ela entregou o conteúdo de papéis para Cameron "Bradley está conosco desde que começou a escola. Nesta papéis estão reportados todas as vezes em que ele quebrou as regras ou cometeu alguma advertência. É um menino extremamente inteligente, e brilhante também, mas temo que ele seja uma má influência para as outras crianças."

O queixo de Cameron caiu e a Madre Superiora se justificou, contando a Samantha como Brad sabiamente manipulava as outras crianças a fazer as coisas contra as regras que ele sabia não poder fazer, e em quantas brigas ele já havia se metido. Dessa última vez, razão pela qual Samantha fora chamada à escola, ele havia convencido um colega de classe a tirar da tomada o fio do computador central, fazendo vários setores do colégio perderem dados importantes.

"O que você estava tentando fazer?!Aquele garotinho quase foi expulso por sua culpa!" Allison fitou Bradley, quando ele já estava no banco de trás do carro "Você podia ter causado um acidente sério, Brad, mas que droga!"

"Eu estava tentando ver pra que servia, mãe, então eu pedi pro Jake ir lá e..." O garotinho olhava para o espelho no meio do carro com seus olhos azuis e parou de falar quando viu a expressão no rosto da mãe "Desculpa" Ele pediu "Eu não queria causar tantos problemas..."

O trânsito estava horrível e Cameron estava perdendo a cabeça com o motorista atrás de si, que quase batera em seu carro duas vezes.

"A Freira Marcia disse que você foi expulso. Você não vai pro céu porque Deus não gosta de crianças malvadas." Randy falou para Brad, sentando perto dele no banco do carro.

Enquanto isso, Cameron mentalmente amaldiçoou o filho da mãe que buzinara quando ela parara no sinal amarelo.

"A Freira Marcia cheira a pombos. Não deviam deixar ela ir pro céu por isso também. E você também, por parecer uma menininha."

"Olhe a boca, Brad! Você já está castigado por uma vida inteira, não quer pioras as coisas, quer?" Cameron voltou a encará-lo através do espelho.

Um táxi fez um movimento arriscado para pegar um passageiro, e quase bateu no carro de Cameron.

"Mãe!" Randy exigiu sua atenção quando Brad começou a cutucá-lo.

"Vocês dois, CALEM A BOCA!" Cameron gritou, perdendo o controle com tanto estresse e parando o carro subitamente na calçada na frente do seu prédio.

Segundos de silêncio tornaram a atmosfera mais pesada e Brad parou imediatamente de furar o irmão com o dedo. Jamais ouvira a mãe alterada daquela forma. E bastou Cameron olhar para trás para Randy cair no choro e ela se arrepender imediatamente.

"Ai meu Deus, me desculpem, meus amores..." Ela tirou o cinto e virou-se para trás "A mamãe não queria gritar e assustá-los desse jeito. Não é culpa de vocês, é só que há muita coisa acontecendo agora e eu preciso que vocês me ajudem, certo?" Ela puxou Randy para seu colo e acariciou seu cabelo e beijou sua testa até que ele parasse de chorar "Vocês têm que me ajudar, não podem ficar brigando o tempo todo, tá? Deixa a mamãe maluca e preciso que vocês colaborem comigo."

Carregando Randy nos braços, Cameron entrou no apartamento com Brad e passou um tempo com eles até o jantar.

A conversa que tivera com a Madre Superiora realmente a pusera para pensar. Voltando ao passado, ela se deu conta de que as coisas começaram a mudar quando ela havia deixado o apartmento onde morava com Chase e as crianças.

Havia sido uma manhã normal de segunda-feira quando Chase a surpreendera com a notícia de sua promoção fora do departamento de Diagnósticos. Chase fora transferido para o andar da cirurgia dois andares acima e ele e Cameron aos poucos haviam perdido o rumo de seu casamento. Chase mal estava em casa e nos raros momentos que estavam juntos, tudo que faziam era discutir, sobre tudo e nada. A rotina estava se tornando insuportável para eles, com os empregos e os filhos tão pequenos. Então um dia, após o segundo aniversário de Randy, Cameron teve que fazer uma viagem para um Congresso e foi quando se deram conta de que Chase finalmente passara algum tempo na companhia das crianças e nenhum dos dois se estressara por brigar tanto.

Cameron aparentemente se deu conta também, porque logo depois disso eles juntos decidiram que talvez passar um tempo separados os faria bem. Um mês se tornou dois, que se tornaram três e antes que pudessem perceber, estavam assinando papéis de divórcio. Cameron voltara a usar seu nome de solteira e mudara-se para um apartmento bem perto dali, de modo que apesar dos meninos oficialmente morarem com Chase, estavam sempre na sua casa. Ela não podia dizer ao certo quando deixara de amá-lo - ela nem sabia se realmente o fizera. Claro que ainda havia aquela tensão toda no ar, ainda havia desejo, mas no momentos em que estava prestes a sucumbir, Cameron se convencia de que tudo aquilo era um erro e não podia acontecer.

Ela não era tão imatura quanto era quando conheceu Chase. Agora tudo não se resumia a ela, porque suas prioridades eram Brad e Randy e a felicidade deles significava o mundo para ela. Cameron sabia que cada passo que dava era calculado para ver o quanto os afetaria e por isso que era tão cuidadosa em tudo que envolvia seus anjinhos.

Segurando o telefone com uma mão, ela discou o número de Chase e resumiu os eventos do dia, dizendo que precisava vê-lo aquela noite, quando ele fosse buscar os meninos. Era hora de decidir o que fariam em relação a Brad. Mas a parte que mais lhe deixava nervosa era decidir como iria contar a ele que a Madre Superiora havia sugerido alguma coisa como "passar mais tempo junto como uma família". 


	4. Chapter 4

"Então a diretora realmente disse isso" Chase estava surpreso e chocado. Ele sempre soubera que Brad não era nenhum anjo, mas de acordo com as coisas que Allison havia mencionado, o menino passara dos limites.

"Ela disse muitas coisas, Robert. Ela quer nos ver, os dois, juntos." Cameron apertou o copo de café, sentindo-se ansiosa e nervosa "Não somente sobre Brad, sobre Randy também. Ela quer ter uma conversa com a gente e o mais cedo possível."

"Você considera pedir mais uma chance? Pro Brad? Eu sei que ele já causou muitos problemas, mas 'má influência'? Chase arregalou os olhos e repetiu as palavras da Madre Superiora "Isso é muita coisa, ele só tem cinco anos."

"Imagina quando tiver quinze, então" Cameron suspirou, levantando-se e jogando fora o resto do café "Você tem tempo amanhã no almoço? Acho que devíamos ir lá e acabar logo com isso.".

Ao meio dia e meio do dia seguinte, Cameron e Chase já estavam no prédio da escola, dentro do gabinete da diretora.

"Madre, este é Robert Chase, o pai do Brad e do Randy." Cameron os introduziu.

"Ah, um prazer conhecê-lo, filho. Vocês dois formam um belo casal" A velha senhora apertou a mão de Chase.

"Oh, Robert não é meu marido" Cameron rapidamente esclareceu "Não mais.".

"Mas eu achava que você não usava o nome dele porque trabalham no mesmo lugar" A Madre olhou de um para o outro, um tanto confusa "Interessante. Isso torna as coisas um pouco mais complicadas do que pensei.".

"O que quer dizer?" Chase perguntou.

A Madre começou a interrogá-los sobre suas vidas, o casamento acabado e quanto tempo eles realmente passavam com as crianças.

"Tudo faz sentido agora" A senhora disse "Você nunca mencionou o divórcio antes, Dra. Cameron."

"Eu achei que sabia" Cameron foi honesta.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, a Madre Superior finalmente concluiu:

"Agora está perfeitamente claro porque seus filhos agem da forma que agem. Notamos que Bradley tenta chamar a atenção de todos agindo dessa forma tão agressiva e exagerada. Randley é mais fechado, ele não exige ser o foco das atenções e geralmente tenta ao máximo resolver as coisas sozinho. Reagem diferentemente, mas no fundo, a razão é a mesma. Precisam de mais atenção de você" Ela olhou nos olhos de Cameron. "E de você" Então olhou para Chase.

Cameron abriu sua boca para falar, mas a mulher a calou com um gesto de mão.

"Eu reconsiderarei a expulsão de Bradley com duas condições. A primeira é que tanto ele quando Randley vejam a terapeuta da escola, pelo menos uma vez por semana. A segunda, vocês têm que prometer que passarão mais tempo com eles. E estou ciente e entendo os deveres de pais que trabalham fora, e também sei que o trabalho de vocês é complicado, e é por isso que lhes estou dando uma segunda chance. Bradley não deve pagar por um erro que não é dele."

"Eu – eu acho que ela está certa" Chase se deu conta, olhando para Cameron "Eu acho que é nossa culpa. Eu nunca havia visto a situação _dessa_ forma antes.".

Cameron não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Dar-se conta das coisas doía.

"Não faz de vocês pais ruins" A velha diretora assegurou "Acontece com freqüência. Por sorte, seus filhos ainda são pequenos e o problema pode ser resolvido. Vá a algum lugar com eles, tira uma folga de vez em quando. Façam isso juntos, e mostrem pra eles que apesar do divórcio, vocês ainda são os pais deles e mesmo que não estejam mais juntos, sempre serão os pais deles. Isso nunca irá mudar."

As palavras da Madre Superiora ficaram na cabeça de Cameron quando Chase parou o carro na frente do Hospital. O horário deles já havia estourado há muito tempo, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Brad e Randy sempre seriam a prioridade e a partir de agora, Cameron nunca mais iria deixar o trabalho ou outra coisa atrapalhar isso.

"Não fique triste" Chase pôs uma mão no rosto dela, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos "Me deixa triste também".

"Eu sempre temi isso, Rob..." Cameron sentiu uma lágrima escorrer "Quando tivemos Brad, foi tão inesperado… Eu nunca planejei ter filhos, eu nunca me vi como o tipo maternal. E então Brad aconteceu e o Randy aconteceu e eu apenas… Eu os amo tanto e os ver sofrendo desse jeito e por algo que eu fiz, ou melhor, deixei de fazer…".

"Ei, shh" Chase a puxou para mais perto e a abraçou quando ela desabou emocionalmente "Não é sua culpa, Alli. Não somos pais ruins, você sabe disso. Amamos nossos filhos, e se fizemos alguma coisa errada, foi porque estávamos tentando o oposto. Sempre tivemos boas intenções.".

"Não é suficiente". Cameron repetiu a famosa frase de sua mãe. Nunca era suficiente, e esse era um peso que ela vinha carregando em seus ombros durante toda sua vida.

"Mas vai ser, de agora em diante" Chase assegurou "Eu andei pensando muito ultimamente. Eu realmente quero passar mais tempo com eles. Eu tenho um prazo de entregar uns relatórios até semana que vem, e depois as férias deles começam. O que você acha de ambos tirarmos um tempo e levarmos eles pra algum lugar? Pra praia, talvez? Algo assim?".

"Você quer dizer, juntos?" Cameron desenterrou o rosto do peito dele e encontrou seus olhos "Robert, não somos uma família.".

"Mas somos a família de Brad e Randy" Ele disse, decisivamente "Vai ser bom pra eles.".

"Nos damos bem" Cameron ponderou, mais pra ela mesmo do que para Chase "Bem demais, às vezes."

"Mas isso é porque você não pode resistir a mim" Ele brincou, e ela finalmente sorriu, socando de brincadeira o peito dele com os punhos fechados.

"Canalha" Ela o xingou, finalmente relaxando e se sentindo segura de novo "Eu vou pensar no assunto.".

"Faça isso" Ele disse, beijando-a na cabeça e se desligando do abraço "Pense nisso e me encontre pra jantar mais tarde, ou algo assim. Posso ir lá depois do trabalho? Levo os monstrinhos e eles podem dormir lá. Quero falar com você.".

"Sobre o quê?"

"Coisas." Ele sorriu "Não se preocupe. Vá trabalhar e eu vejo você mais tarde.".

"Tá bom" Cameron deu um beijo nos lábios dele de leve e saiu do carro.

Deus, alguns hábitos eram tão difíceis de se largar!


	5. Chapter 5

Mais tarde naquele dia, Chase estava deixando o prédio do hospital quando seu celular vibrou dentro do seu bolso. Olhando o display do aparelho, ele viu uma foto de Allison, Brad e Randy fazendo caretas para a câmera. Embaixo da imagem, em cores brilhantes, se lia "casa". Mesmo que ela não morasse mais lá, ele sabia que o conceito de lar sempre a envolveria.

"Alô" Ele atendeu, tentando adivinhar quem pudesse ser.

"Pai" a voz rouca de Randy foi escutada do outro lado da linha "Temos um problema enooooorme" o menino exagerou.

"Sério?" Chase riu do tom preocupado do filho "Quer me contar o que está acontecendo, filho?" Ele perguntou, andando em direção ao carro.

"Tem um menino ligando pra Cassidy!" O próprio Randy fez um barulho de surpresa como se aquilo fosse chocante até pra ele "Ela tem um namorado, pai!".

Chase riu. Cassidy era a adolescente de dezoito anos que tomava conta dos meninos desde que eles saíam da escola até sua chegada em casa. Se Chase tivesse uma filha, seria tão ciumento quanto Randy.

"Vamos fazer assim, campeão, eu estou saindo do trabalho agora e vou pegar vocês para ir jantar na mamãe. Enquanto isso, você descobre mais detalhes sobre o cara que esteve ligando pra Cassidy, certo?"

"Eeeee, vamos jantar na mamãe!" A voz de Randy foi ouvida de longe do telefone, pouco antes de ele desligar. Chase adivinhou que ele provavelmente gritava aquilo pra Cassidy ou para o irmão. A felicidade óbvia nas palavras do garotinho foram tão puras e inocentes que o fizeram ganhar o dia.

Poucos minutos depois, Chase passou pra pegar os meninos que se despediram de Cassidy, e rumaram para o apartamento de Cameron.

"Mãe!" Brad exclamou "Estava com saudades!".

"Eu também, meu amor" Cameron o beijou várias vezes antes de finalmente o pôr de volta no chão. Ouviu Chase perguntando em voz alta, quando já estava de volta à cozinha.

"Como vai sua investigação, Rand?"

O garotinho o fitou com o mesmo par de olhos por longos segundos e não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer. Por isso, mudou de assunto.

"Minha mãe está fazendo lasanha, pai!"

"Sério?" Chase fingiu estar surpreso "Está com um cheiro ótimo.".

"É minha preferida!" Os olhos de Brad brilharam e Randley presenteou o pai com o mesmo sorriso familiar.

"Já chega, vocês dois, pro banho agora" Cameron voltou à sala de estar. Chase reparou que ela tinha um pano de prato na mão, o qual usava pra espantar Brad e Randy ao bater de leve no bumbum deles. Ela também estava suada e corada como alguém que passara muito tempo perto do forno. Chase poderia imaginá-la corada e suada em outra situação. Apesar de estar usando roupas em que caberiam duas dela, ainda assim parecia atraente e jovem para ele.

"Isso tudo é pra mim?" Chase brincou, sentindo o ótimo cheiro.

"Ha. Ha" Ela riu sarcasticamente, dando as costas pra ele e entrando na cozinha novamente "Eu apenas achei que como vamos ter uma conversa séria com eles, talvez eu devesse fazer algo para tornar essa situação mais agradável.".

Chase achou que "mais agradável" seria a definição correta pra visão que tinha no momento, mas não ousou dizer isso em voz alta. Conforme Cameron se inclinava para verificar a massa dentro do forno, ele se sentia um homem privilegiado por ter um ângulo tão bom.

"Você está tentando fazer eu me apaixonar por você?" Ele perguntou, achando aquilo impossível. Não era possível se apaixonar se você já estava apaixonado "Porque você está atingindo seu objetivo" Ele a provocou, envolvendo a cintura dela com ambos os braços, beijando seu pescoço e afagando-a por baixo da blusa em seu estômago.

"Pára, as crianças tão no quarto aqui do lado!" Cameron riu alto quando Chase a beliscou de leve, e tentou se livrar dele "Sério, Robert, pára com isso. Eles não podem nos ver assim.".

Chase roubou um beijo quando Cameron deu um passo para trás, ameaçando-a de persegui-la se necessário.

Cameron fingiu ir pra esquerda e Chase o fez também, mas ela correu para a direita, mas cinco segundos depois, Chase a pegou, dessa vez mordiscando sua orelha.

"Você nunca vai conseguir fugir de mim".

Cameron riu e afastou-o mais uma vez.

"Pára!" Ela disse, sorrindo, mas tentando parecer séria "Dessa vez é de verdade. As crianças estão aqui, vão ficar confusos se nos virem assim.".

"Eles já nos viram juntos antes" Chase apelou.

"É, mas eu estou com o Jerry agora." Cameron lembrou-o.

Aquilo cortou completamente o clima. Chase a soltou de seu abraço e Cameron lhe deu as costas, tentando se focar no suco que estava preparando.

"Está com o Jerry agora, huh?" Chase pegou uma laranja com a mão, apertando-a "Isso quer dizer que é sério entre você e esse cara?".

"Talvez".

Típico de Cameron. Não concordara, não negara.

"Bem, eu me sinto maravilhoso sabendo que você o trai comigo. Eu sempre quis ser o amante sem escrúpulos." Chase tentou fazer piada, pensando que a atmosfera de minutos atrás era bem mais leve e melhor do que aquela.

"Corta essa, Robert, eu não o traio com você. Já faz décadas desde a última vez que nós...você sabe, desde que ficamos íntimos.".

"Desde que transamos" Ele usou as palavras que ela estivera tentando evitar "É, eu sei. Senti falta também.".

Cameron lhe dirigiu sua famosa expressão de "cresça" e ele riu, apesar de não achar nada daquilo engraçado.

"O quê?" Ele se fez de bobo "Vai me dizer que você não sente saudade?".

"Eu não vou dizer _nada._" Cameron começou a achar que aquele jogo já estava indo além dos limites.

Depois de longos segundos que pareceram horas, Chase cortou o silêncio.

"Ele é melhor do que eu?" Perguntou, seu lado masculino mais primitivo falando por ele.

"O quê?! Eu não acredito que você _realmente_ me perguntou isso!" Cameron o fuzilou com o olhar, indignada, enquanto punha a mesa.

"Eu só estou tentando adivinhar o que esse cara tem de tão especial. Então, ele é?".

"Eu não vou responder isso, Robert. É diferente.".

"Ele é ou não é?!" Chase elevou sua voz um pouco e Cameron se sentiu no limite do seu estado emocional mias vulnerável quando Randy entrou na cozinha, interrompendo o que quer que estivesse rolando entre os pais.

"Pai, quer assistir _Carros_ comigo?" Ele perguntou inocentemente, já vestido em seus pijamas.

Chase olhou para Cameron e suspirou. Ele estava zangado e com raiva, embora soubesse que não deveria estar. Mas era muito difícil imaginar Cameron nua, nos braços de outro homem fazendo sons e sentindo coisas sem querer matar o desgraçado que estava tomando o lugar que devia ser dele.

"Claro que quero, meu filho" Ele respondeu ao garotinho, que deu um sorriso enorme "Você é meu companheiro de filmes preferido. Sabe disso!".

E dando uma das mãos para Randy, ele dirigiu-se diretamente para a sala, dando seu melhor para evitar aquele insano e repentino ataque de ciúmes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Randy" Cameron o repreendeu "Use o garfo corretamente, filho. Assim" Ela segurou a mão do menino e o ensinou.

"Está tão bom, mãe" Brad pôs na boca outro pedaço de sua lasanha.

"Então..." Chase puxou o assunto "Brad, Rand, sua mãe e eu queremos falar com vocês.".

"Sobre a escola de novo?" A voz de Brad mostrou seu desapontamento.

"A escola também" Foi a vez de Cameron dizer alguma coisa "Nós falamos com a Madre Superiora hoje, Brad. Ela vai dar a você uma segunda chance.".

Brad não sabia se estava feliz ou desapontado, a razão pela qual não mostrou nenhum sinal de emoção.

"Mas," Cameron continuou, observando a expressão do filho "Ela falou conosco e nos deu um monte de idéias legais. Nós queremos que vocês dois conheçam uma moça...".

"Uma moça?" Randy indagou.

"Sim" Chase tomou o lugar de Cameron "Uma moça muito legal. Ela é legal e simpática e está ansiosa para conhecer vocês dois, individualmente.".

"Por que temos que conhecê-la?" Brad perguntou, desconfiado.

"Porque eu disse, ela é legal e irá ajudá-los" Chase explicou "E também queremos que vocês saibam que nas férias de verão, nós vamos viajar.".

"Viajar?" Brad mostrou-se surpreso "Aonde vocês vão?".

"Aonde _nós_ vamos, você quer dizer" Chase o corrigiu "Nós quatro vamos fazer uma viagem juntos neste verão.".

Cameron olhou para Chase, chocada. Eles ainda não haviam decidido nada com certeza! Mas a aprovação de Brad e Randy incentivou Chase a prosseguir:

"Não escolhemos um lugar ainda. Aonde vocês gostariam de ir?".

Brad e Randy se entreolharam, com a mesma dúvida.

"Eu quero ir pra Disney!" Randy decidiu.

"Vamos ver uma corrida de carros!" Brad pediu.

"Talvez devêssemos levá-los para ver Alex e Jimmy em L.A." Chase sugeriu, referindo-se aos sobrinhos de Cameron "Sei lá, a gente podia alugar uma casa por uns dias. O que você acha?".

"L.A.? É do outro lado do país!".

"Outra razão para irmos lá, certo, meninos?".

Os dois concordaram, fazendo muito barulho e Cameron sugeriu que eles decidissem aquilo mais tarde, porque já era tarde e os meninos deveriam ir pra cama. Depois de dar um beijo de boa noite em seus pais, Brad e Randy foram para o quarto que compartilhavam no apartamento de Cameron e rapidamente adormeceram devido ao dia exaustivo que haviam tido.

"Você quer café?" Cameron dava seu melhor para evitar aqueles olhos que insistiam em olhar pra ela daquele jeito. Os olhos de Chase mostravam uma mistura de emoções e a faziam sentir-se de uma maneira que ela não queria se sentir.

Não, Chase pensou - ele não queria café. Ele só queria que ela dissesse que ia terminar com Jerry e ia voltar pra ele – mas isso não ia acontecer, aparentemente.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta" A voz de Cameron o trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Nem você respondeu a minha" Ele a lembrou, referindo-se ao momento constrangedor que tiveram antes do jantar. Cameron se afastou, obviamente irritada, e Chase a seguiu até a cozinha.

"Comece a agir como um adulto, Chase!".

"Apenas me diga que você gosta desse cara de verdade e eu vou parar de perguntar. Olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que você o ama. Não use os meninos como desculpa, eles não podem nos interromper agora.".

"Não faça isso, por favor..." Ela implorou "É melhor você ir embora, é tarde e amanhã eu acordo cedo pra trabalhar e levá-los pra escola. Eu já ouvi o suficiente por hoje, por favor, Robert, vá embora...".

Cameron sentia que não poderia enfrentar mais um segundo com ele mexendo com suas emoções daquela forma. Claro que Chase não sabia, mas aquilo a afetava mais do que ele podia imaginar.

Algumas horas antes, ele havia lhe dito que ela havia traído Jerry por flertar com ele daquela forma. Cameron sentia que se fosse com qualquer outro homem, ele estaria certo. Mas ele não era qualquer outro homem. Ele era o Chase.

Chase, com quem ela havia sido casada, o mesmo Chase que a ensinara o real significado do amor e lhe dera os dois melhores presentes de sua vida. O mesmo homem que a olhava com os aqueles olhos passionais que a fazia se sentir como se ele não a tivesse visto em todos os dias nos últimos anos.

O que quer que fosse que ainda os conectasse estava além de palavras, além de razões. Ela não queria pensar nisso, mas sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, a realidade a atingiria como uma bomba. O que a "realidade" era de fato, ela não sabia nem se sentia preparada para descobrir logo.

"Eu vou entrar em contato com vocês para decidir aonde iremos dentro de duas semanas. Eu te vejo no hospital quando eu te vir...".

Pegando suas coisas da mesinha de café no centro da sala, Chase saiu do apartamento sem olhar para trás. Ele sabia que ela estava chorando e se ele visse aquilo, provavelmente perderia sua atitude de durão e não hesitaria em tomá-la em seus braços e confortá-la.

Felizmente, Cameron já não podia causar tanto dano ao seu coração. Não depois de dois anos de divórcio. Talvez fosse hora de parar de brincar daquele jeito e seguir em frente com sua vida também.

Pensando na viagem que eles estavam prestes a ter, Chase decidiu que sim, era hora de seguir em frente. Assim que voltassem à New Jersey, sua vida iria mudar drasticamente.

Mas se ele soubesse o que o destino estava aprontando para ele, talvez seu humor fosse completamente diferente naquela noite.

Gente, eu queria deixar aqui o meu agradecimento a todos vocês que lêem e que deixam uma review. Só quem escreve sabe a satisfação e o incentivo que dá Obrigada .


	7. Chapter 7

"Desculpa pelo atraso" Chase chegou ao aeroporto, tocado pela cena que via. Cameron tinha o filho mais novo deles nos braços e o menino descansava a cabeça pesadamente em seu ombro, ao passo que Brad dormia em uma cadeira ao lado, apoiado nas malas "Ainda podemos pegar o vôo, certo?".

"Aham" Cameron respondeu, se sentindo exausta quando Chase tirou Randy de seus braços. Por trás das costas dele, ela viu alguém se aproximando "Me dá um minuto, já volto".

Chase se virou e não acreditou no que viu. O que Jerry fazia às onze da noite de uma quinta-feira no aeroporto? Infelizmente, ele sabia a resposta.

"Oi" Cameron disse, quando Jerry rapidamente a saudou com um beijo na bochecha. Ele havia ligado havia pouco menos de uma hora pra checar se tudo estava bem "O que você faz aqui?".

"Bem, eu estava preocupado porque você estava aqui sozinha com os garotos. Só queria te fazer companhia até o Robert chegar.".

"Eu já estou aqui" A voz de Chase veio por trás deles "Você pode ir pra casa e descansar agora, Jerry." Ele adicionou, sarcasticamente.

Cameron odiou Chase e deixou isso bem claro em seu olhar. Guiando Jerry pelo braço, ela deu alguns passos para que pudessem ter alguma privacidade sem Chase ouvindo a conversa e fazendo comentários mesquinhos, uma vez que ele tinha que ficar de olho em Brad e nas malas.

Chase não podia ouvir mais nada, mas ele assistiu quando Jerry acariciou um lado do rosto dela, sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido que a fez sorrir timidamente e então foi embora, considerando que Cameron estava mais segura agora que não estava sozinha.

"Você é um babaca" Cameron disse para ele quando se sentou, pondo o adormecido Brad em seus colo.

"Nós vamos passer duas semanas juntos" Ele a lembrou "Se continuarmos discutindo o tempo todo, não vai ser bom para as crianças...".

"Então aja como um adulto!" Ela disse com um tom de voz baixo, porém exigente.

Chase ia responder, mas ouviram a última chamada pra seu vôo. Carregando Randy em um dos braços e empurrando o carrinho das malas com o outro, Chase foi seguido por Cameron, que tinha Brad completamente adormecido no colo.

Horas depois, chegaram ao Hotel onde iriam ficar hospedados. Era uma viagem de meia hora até a casa do irmão de Cameron e ela e Chase planejavam passar o fim de semana seguinte com a família dele.

Mesmo que Chase e Cameron estivessem exaustos da viagem, Brad e Randy, que haviam dormido durante todo o tempo, estavam realmente excitados com tudo, e depois que poucas horas de descanso, quiseram ir para a piscina.

"Vamos brincar, pai" Brad o convidou "Eu serei o capitão Gancho" Ele tirou um gancho imaginário do bolso "E Randy pode ser a pequena sereia!".

"Não!" Randy protestou, visivelmente ofendido "Eu quero ser o Nemo.".

Chase riu e se deu conta de que Cameron sorria dos comentários dos filhos enquanto desfazia as malas.

"Não briguem, meninos" Chase juntou algumas coisas em uma mochila "Rand, você vai ser o Nemo e eu serei o Peter Pan" Ele brincou "Vou competir com o Capitão Gancho aqui" Olhou para Brad "Vamos ver quem vai _procurar o Nemo_ melhor".

"Quer sabe, você às vezes realmente tem quatro anos de idade" Cameron riu do trocadilho idiota dele, sem conseguir controlar-se. Tentou não tão claro em sua voz o quanto adorava esses momentos e a dedicação de Chase com os filhos.

"E você, _Bela_" Chase sorriu para ela "é zangada demais. Vemos você lá embaixo" Brad e Randy correram para fora do quarto, disputando quem chegaria ao elevador mais depressa "Eu mal posso esperar pra ver você de biquíni". Ele sussurrou, antes de fechar a porta do quarto e deixar Cameron sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Andando em volta do lugar, Cameron tentou organizar as roupas e o resto das coisas. Chase havia feito uma excelente reserva num hotel muito bom. O apartamento tinha dois lobbies conectados e um banheiro enorme. Ela apreciava o fato de haver uma cama extra, porque realmente não ansiava por dividir uma com Chase.

Bem, talvez ela o fizesse, mas era completamente errado e sabia disso. Tentando se livrar de tais desejos, ela colocou uma roupa de banho e desceu. No minuto que chegou à piscina, viu Chase brincando com os filhos e aquilo aqueceu seu coração. Levou um tempo para perceber que ficou em pé naquele lugar por minutos, somente observando a cena.

"Brad, Randy" Ela os chamou, sentando na beira da piscina "Venham passar filtro solar, e eu não quero ouvir protestos. Venham agora" Ela tirou o frasco de dentro da bolsa.

Os meninos obedeceram e poucos minutos depois estavam de volta à água, brincando com outras crianças que também estavam lá de férias com suas famílias.

"Você também está muito branca" Chase tirou o frasco das mãos dela "Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso.".

"Não" Cameron não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao reparar nas intenções dele "Eu posso fazer isso sozinha.". Ela disse, pegando de volta o protetor.

"Mas eu não" Ele disse, sentando na estiradeira na beira da piscina "Você vai ter que me ajudar".

Cameron tentou mais uma vez ficar séria, mas o rosto de Chase a fez rir e lá estavam eles de novo, agindo como dois adolescentes. Ele roubou o frasco dela novamente e Cameron tentou recuperá-lo, mas ele não deixava. Chase segurou o objeto acima de sua cabeça, com o braço esticado e Cameron se inclinou para alcançá-lo, mas ele se moveu rápido e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo em cima dele na estiradeira.

"Por Deus, mulher, você vai direto ao assunto, hein" Chase brincou, segurando-a firme junto a ele, seus corpos se tocando intimamente "Preciso pensar no que vou fazer em relação a isso...".

Cameron tentou se livrar dele, mas com Chase a tocando daquela forma era tão difícil...

"Está muito quente aqui" Ela notou o duplo sentido nas palavras dele "Eu acho que você quer tirar sua blusa.".

"Comporte-se, Robert" Ela o aconselhou "E então, quer que eu passe protetor nas suas costas ou não?!".


	8. Chapter 8

Cameron estava muito orgulhosa dela mesma.

Meses após o divórcio deles, ela encorajara Chase a faz alguma atividade para melhorar sua auto-estima e semanas depois, ele havia entrado na academia. Chase havia se viciado nos exercícios que eram bons não somente pro seu corpo, mas pra sua mente também, uma vez que ele aliviava todo o estresse. E o resultado estava bem na frente dela...

Chase estava sentado no chão entre suas pernas, próximo à estiradeira, abraçando seus joelhos e vestindo apenas shorts e óculos escuros de marca. Cameron achou que ele nunca parece mais sexy antes e passar filtro solar na pele nua dele era algo muito, muito satisfatório.

"Fique quieto" Ela exigiu, parecendo que nunca ia se cansar de sentir os músculos nas costas dele "Não posso fazer isso se você continuar se movendo.".

"Você já tirou vantagem o suficiente de mim" Ele brincou, se levantando "Então, você vai pular na piscina ou eu vou ter que te empurrar?".

"Você não ousaria" Ela falou, sabendo bem que ele ousaria sim.

"Ah, é? Então veja só!" Chase disse, levantando-a.

Cameron gritou e cedeu, tirando suas roupas antes de cair na água. Ela nadou para perto de Brad e Randy, sabendo que perto dos filhos estaria a salvo se Chase tentasse alguma coisa. Deus, seriam _longas_ duas semanas...

E elas estavam apenas começando!

Perto do horário do almoço, Brad e Randy insistiram que queriam sair. Cameron e Chase os levaram a um parque, onde almoçaram e passaram o resto da tarde.

Cameron fazia o seu melhor para evitar ficar perto de Chase. Ela já sabia que era arriscado e que, a qualquer momento, ia perder o controle. Especialmente quando ela olhava pros lados e o flagrava olhando para ela com aqueles olhos que pareciam querer devorá-la na primeira oportunidade.

Como a energia dos garotos era demais para Cameron e Chase, eles decidiram deixar Brad e Randy no espaço infantil do Hotel, onde mais crianças brincavam sob a supervisão de profissionais.

"Eu vou lá em cima tomar um banho e então podemos ir comer alguma coisa depois" Cameron decidiu "Nossa, estou exausta...".

"É, eu também" Chase a seguiu "Esses dois são realmente duas figuras, não param um segundo... O que você acha da gente pedir serviço de quarto pra jantar?".

"Ai meu Deus, eu te amo!" Cameron falou inocentemente, sentindo-se aliviada de não ter mais que sair do quarto quando entraram no elevador.

A atmosfera subitamente ficou pesada de novo. Quando as portas do elevador se fecharam, deixando os dois sozinhos, Chase continuou fitando-a com um sorriso entretido em seu rosto.

"Eu não quis dizer que...".

"Eu sei o que você quis dizer" Ele a cortou, ainda com o mesmo sorriso maldoso.

Nenhum dos dois pôde dizer quando começou. Em um segundo estavam encarando um ao outro, Cameron mordendo seu lábio inferior nervosamente e no segundo seguinte, os lábios de Chase estavam colados aos seus e Cameron se achou entre o corpo exigente de Chase e a gelada parede do elevador.

Os lábios dele desceram para o seu pescoço conforme ele puxava suas pernas, fazendo-a enlaçar o corpo dele. Uma das mãos de Chase viajou para dentro de sua blusa e ambos estavam próximos de perder a sanidade quando um sonoro _ding_ pôs fim a tudo.

Os lábios de Cameron estavam inchados e embora seu corpo implorasse por mais, sua mente sabia que era errado – tudo aquilo era errado.

Chase seguiu-a pelo corredor, passando seus braços em volta da cintura dela, mas ela deu um passo para trás.

"Não posso, Robert!".

"Por causa dele?" Chase perguntou, uma sombra de mágoa em seus lindos olhos.

"Eu apenas _não posso_". Ela sussurrou, pausadamente.

Ele abriu a boca para tentar convencê-la, mas o celular de Cameron tocou e Chase nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar quem era. Ele já sabia. Uma confirmação tornaria tudo ainda pior.

Ele havia feito uma promessa para si mesmo que não deixaria aquilo continuar ocorrendo. Por que Cameron tinha que ser tão irritantemente irresistível? Só tornava as coisas mais difíceis para ele!

E quando ele entrou no quarto e a encontrou ainda no telefone com Jerry, as coisas não ficaram mais fáceis tampouco...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Um super obrigada a todas vocês que lêem e deixam reviews! E aqui vai um super beijo pra minhas xuxuzonas Poli e Li, que são duas figuraças das mais raras! Beijo, queridas!


	9. Chapter 9

Durante os dias seguintes, Chase e Cameron deram seu melhor para evitar a presença um do outro. Não era exatamente confortável. Embaraçoso seria a melhor palavra para descrever a situação em que estavam.

Randy acordou Cameron por volta das cinco da manhã reclamando de dor de estômago. Ela deixou a cama e levou o menino para o banheiro no exato momento em que ele pôs para fora o seu jantar da noite anterior.

"Meu Deus, Randy" Cameron se agachou próxima a ele e acariciou seus cabelos com uma mão "O que você comeu, filho?"

Randy estava prestes a responder quando ele sentiu algo em seu estômago de novo e vomitou mais uma vez.

"Tá doendo, mãe..." Ele reclamou, inclinando-se e encostando a cabeça no ombro de Cameron.

"Eu sei, bebê" Cameron o tomou nos braços e o despiu "Vem, vamos dar um banho em você, está todo sujo..."

Cameron limpou Randy e o vestiu com outro pijama. No minuto em que ela o pôs na cama e o menino adormeceu novamente, ela sentiu Chase se aproximando por trás de suas costas.

"Ele está se sentindo melhor?"

"Você tinha que dar a ele pizza, bolo de chocolate e sorvete?!" Cameron sussurrou em um tom irritado, repetindo as palavras de Randy sobre o que ele tinha consumido no jantar.

"Ele disse que estava com fome!" Chase usou o mesmo tom e a seguiu no quarto escuro "Como eu iria saber que ele ficar doente?"

"Robert, eu sei que ele é _seu_ filho" Cameron continuou dando um sermão nele "Mas ele só tem quatro anos!"

"Eu sei, não fiz de propósito" Chase se defendeu.

Cameron deu um longo suspiro e Chase a puxou pelo braço.

"Pare de agir como se eu fosse o terceiro filho aqui" Ele exigiu "Eu cometi um erro, tá bom, mas isso não quer dizer que sou um irresponsável!"

"Eu não disse isso" Cameron se livrou da mão dele e se dirigiu à sua cama.

"Às vezes, você realmente me deixa louco!" Chase disse.

Cameron não disse uma palavra. Às vezes, Chase a deixava louca também. Mas usualmente, em um sentido diferente do de agora.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Chase decidiu que era hora de irem ver seus primos que moravam naquela região. Os meninos ficaram animados com a idéia e Cameron somente entrou no carro porque sabia que mesmo que ela e Chase não fossem mais casados, aquilo não significava que ela deixara de amar sua prima o resto de sua família como se fossem seu próprio sangue.

"Eu quero dormir aqui" Randy disse quando os pais avisaram que era hora de voltar para o Hotel.

"Podemos voltar aqui amanhã, querido" Cameron tentou fazê-lo desistir da idéia.

"Deixe eles ficarem, Allison" Marianne, a prima de Chase, pediu "Eu raramento os vejo e eles se dão tão bem com Jimmy e Alex. Você pode voltar amanhã e os pega, iria voltar amanhã de qualquer forma, não é?"

Chase achava que às vezes, sua prima conseguia ler muito mais nas entrelinhas do que devia.

"Podemos ir à praia amanhã?" Randy perguntou.

"Se sua mãe não se importar, Randy, sim, podemos" Ela sorriu para o menino sentado em suas pernas.

"Alex está me ensinando a surfar, Brad" Jimmy olhou da irmã mais velha para o primo "Ela pode ensinar você também!"

Foi o empurrão final para Brad decidir que queria ficar também. No caminho de volta para o Hotel, a ausência dos meninos deixou uma grande distância entre Cameron e Chase e ela tentou pensar em algum assunto seguro para ao menos manter uma conversa civilizada com ele, mas nada _civilizado_ se passava em sua mente quando ela estava sozinha com Chase.

"O que aconteceu com a gente?" Ele perguntou abruptamente, ainda com os olhos focado no trânsito.

"O-o que você quer dizer?" Cameron gaguejou.

"Você e eu." Chase parou no sinal e a fitou nos olhos "O que aconteceu conosco?"

"Eu não sei" Cameron disse sinceramente.

"Eu tentei negar também, sabe?" Chase tinha certeza de que ela sabia ao que ele se referia "Eu tentei seguir em frente mas por alguma razão irritante você não sai da droga da minha cabeça."

"Robert, eu..."

"Você não precisa dizer nada" A luz se tornou verde e Chase acelerou o carro "Eu posso me sentir desse jeito, mas não farei nada que você não queira. Mesmo que isso acabe comigo, porque você me tem na palma de sua mão, Allison, e você sabe disso. É humilhante, mas eu ainda estou aqui, sendo vulnerável e te dizendo como me sinto. Se você ainda está com aquele cara, se é isso o que quer realmente, então eu respeitarei. Está acabando comigo, mas eu respeitarei."

Cameron tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas não conseguiu. Tudo era tão confuso... Chase queria que ela optasse por um deles, e ela não estava pronta para fazer uma escolha.

Ela nem sabia se queria fazer uma escolha.

Como ele permaneceu em silêncio, ela fez o mesmo.

E dirigiram assim durante todo o resto do caminho de volta ao Hotel, ambos se perguntando como as coisas ficariam uma vez que chegassem lá. 


	10. Chapter 10

Quando estavam sozinhos no quarto do Hotel, o silêncio ainda era desconfortável e ambos odiavam aquilo. Chase tentou até fazer algumas piadas para criar uma atmosfera mais relaxante, mas nem com isso teve sucesso.

"Vou tomar um banho" Cameron avisou, depois de jogar suas coisas na cama. 

"Vou descer pra tomar um drinque" Chase respondeu no mesmo tom, sabendo que ela preferiria ficar sozinha.

Cameron entrou no banheiro e Chase tomou o elevador de volta para o andar térreo. Aquelas paredes metálicas trouxeram memórias de momentos não tão distantes, quando ele tinha Cameron em seus braços sendo tão receptiva a seus toques, implorando por mais com os olhos. Deixava-o maluco pensar que ela estava sozinha andares acima e ele ainda não assim não podia fazer todas as coisas que queria com ela, somente com ela.

Depois de uma boa dose de Black Label, Chase se sentiu um homem renovado e se sentindo indisposto a continuar naquele ambiente agitado, decidiu retornar ao quarto.

Mas mal sabia ele que não estava preparada para a visão que o aguardava.

Cameron estava sentada na frente do espelho, vestindo apenas sua lingerie e uma blusa de pijama desabotoada, apoiando o celular entre o ouvido e o ombro ao passo que passava hidratante em suas pernas.

_"É, então ele me disse que posso pensar por um tempo e dar a ele a resposta depois, mas tudo fica mais confuso a cada dia que passa, e eu estou prester a perder a sanidade estando aqui sozinha com..."_ Cameron parou de falar imediatamente quando viu o reflexo de Chase através do espelho "Tenho que ir, Mel. Eu te ligo de volta amanhã, dê um beijo nas crianças por mim.".

Cameron desligou e se levantou muito rapidamente. Quanto exatamente Chase tinha ouvido? E que conclusões ele teria tirado de suas palavras?

"Eu estava... apenas falando com a Mel" Ela tentou se explicar.

"Reparei" Chase se sentiu encorajado. Ela estivera falando dele, tinha certeza. Mas suas primeiras palavras quando ele entrara no quarto, ao que ela se referia? "Há algo acontecendo, Alli?"

"Nada" Cameron mentiu, tentando não se prender ao fato de que Chase raramente a chamava de 'Alli' desde o divórcio, somente em ocasiões especiais. Quando ela se voltou para o espelho novamente, Chase fitou sua imagem, não ligando se ela se dera conta ou não que ele estava admirando seu corpo semi nu.

Cameron corou e puxou um robe da cama quando notou sua ausência de roupas.

"O quê?" Chase deu três passos para frente e ficou em pé exatamente atrás dela, correndo uma mão por seu ombro até o pescoço delicado "Eu já vi você assim antes. Já vi até mais, na verdade" Ele continuou a encará-la através do espelho.

"Robert, pára, é diferente; éramos casados!" Ela tentou ser racional, mas era difícil se comportar assim quando o dedão dele acaraciava a pele do seu rosto daquela forma.

"Um papel de divórcio idiota não significa nada. É apenas um papel." Ele se inclinou e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Você é minha, Alli. Você sempre foi. Nada vai mudar isso. Nunca..."

Cameron fechou os olhos para impedir que uma lágrima caísse e inclinou a cabeça para trás, desfrutando o contato entre seu pescoço e os lábios dele. 

"Apenas pense em nós dois livres para fazermos isso de novo, todas as noites de todos os dias..." A mão de Chase já estava acima de seu umbigo, acariciando-a ao mesmo tempo que a trazia para mais perto "Nada de culpa ou preocupações, apenas prazer..." Chase sentiu as costas dele contra seu peito "Apenas amor...Muito amor. É você, Alli, sempre foi você... Volte pra mim" Ele pediu, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

"Robert..." Cameron gemeu, a razão travando uma batalha com a paixão dentro dela.

"Não sei o que há de errado com você desta vez" Ele falou "Eu já tive você mesmo quando namorava com outros caras. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, eu quero mais do que sexo, Alli, você sabe disso."

"Não posso, Robert"

"Eu sei que fiz uma promessa de ficar longe de você, mas é tão difícil..."

Cameron respirou profundamente e jogou a bomba:

"Jerry me pediu para casar com ele"

Chase parou o que estava fazendo imediatamente. Havia ouvido corretamente? Jerry havia pedido a mão de Cameron?!

"Não" Ele disse sem pensar "Não, você não pode casar com esse cara, Allison!" Ele a virou em seus braços e abraçou-a com mais força.

"Você está me machucando, Robert!" Cameron derramava lágrimas incontrolavelmente agora.

"O que esse cara te oferece que eu não ofereço?" Chase a segurou pelos braços e a sacudiu, descontando nela toda a raiva e ciúmes que sentia.

"Eu..."

"Você disse 'sim'?" Chase a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse formular qualquer frase. Largando-a subitamente, ele assistiu quando Cameron desabou na cama, chorando alto.

"Não, eu ainda não disse nada" Ela olhou para ele, assustada e magoada.

"Quando planejava me contar?!" Ele andou para o lado oposto do quarto.

"Depois das férias" Ela respondeu honestamente "Você não tem o direto de agir assim, Robert, eu não sou sua propriedade, eu sou livre pra fazer o que quiser e..."

"MAS EU TE AMO!" Ele berrou, provavelmente sendo ouvido por metade do corredor do hotel "Que droga, quando você vai entender? É o que você quer, um anel de noivado? Então case comigo, Allison!"

"Eu casei!" Ela se levantou e andou em sua direção, decidindo ser honesta "Eu casei com você e olhe pra mim agora! Eu te dei uma chance, Robert, e não deu certo. Então eu te dei outra chance e tivemos Brad e Randy e eu serei eternamente grata por isso, mas eu não posso te dar uma terceira chance..." Ela o mirou com os olhos inundados em lágrimas e seus gritos se transformaram em meros sussurros "Não posso, porque se não der certo dessa vez, vai acabar comigo de uma vez por todas" Ela soluçou "Eu queria que as coisas fossem fáceis assim, mas elas não são."

"Eu não te entendo, por que você vai casar com esse cara, Alli?" Chase parou de gritar e usou um tom mais suave "Ele não te ama como eu" Cameron se manteve em silêncio, então Chase continuou falando "Ele não sabe como te fazer feliz, eu sei. Eu sou o único que conhece você, a real você e não deixe ele estragar isso. Não deixe ele fazer você pensar que estará segura e mais feliz com ele, porque você não vai estar" Chase segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos "Não estou dizendo que ele é um cara ruim, porque ele não é. Ele é um cara decente e merece ser feliz também. Pense nisso, você não tem condições de fazê-lo feliz."

"Você não tem o direito de falar isso!"

"Você está muito conectada a mim, Alli" Chase a interrompeu de novo "Sabe disso. Vai, diz na minha cara. Diz que você o ama e que sinceramente pensa que será mais feliz com ele."

Cameron hesitou por longos segundos.

"Eu não disse 'sim'"Ela confessou, hipnotizada pelos olhos verdes "Eu não disse a ele que casaria com ele."

"Ótimo" Chase a beijou na cabeça "Porque você já pertence a outra pessoa..."

----

expectativas altas para o próximo capítulo!

Ah, pra aqueles que porventura ficaram na dúvida[i Black Label [/i é um tipo de uísque (da Johnnie Walker, a marca mais famosa de uísque do mundo. Os Black Labels têm mais de 12 anos de 'idade'. Rs. Por isso são maravilhosos! 


	11. Chapter 11

"Você é inacreditável" Cameron socou-o no tórax de leve "Você não tem nenhum direito de vir aqui e dizer essas coisas que são tão mesquinhas, tão cruéis, tão..."

"Verdadeiras?" Chase a puxou para mais perto "Não farei nada com você, Alli. É sua escolha" Ele podia sentir o misto de raiva e desejo em seu interior "Não farei nada com você a não ser que você me peça".

Cameron o fitou por longos segundos, sentindo os arrepios que somente Chase era capaz de enviar por todo o seu corpo. Ele se aproximou ainda mais e pôs uma mão em sua nuca, juntando seus rostos.

"Você sabe que ambos queremos" Ele deslizou seus lábios embaixo de sua orelha "Apenas diga pra mim que você quer, e eu porei um fim a essa tortura"

"Robert" Cameron sentia como se estivesse perdendo a sanidade "Eu quero que você..."

Pare? Na, ela não queria que ele parasse. Na verdade, aquilo era o que ela menos queria.

Fazia tanto tempo! E ela sentia _tanta_ falta dele! Praticamente em todas as noites. Seu corpo tinha algumas urgências que só o de Chase parecia ser capaz de entender e saciar.

Chase estava irritado. Estava zangado, com ciúmes. Mas acima de tudo, ele estava tão apaixonado por aquela mulher que ela tinha o poder de fazer tudo parecer ínfimo diante dos sentimentos bons que nutria por ela.

"Você não precisa se sentir culpada em relação a isto" Ele a assegurou "Assim que chegarmos a Nova Iorque, você termina com o Jerry e explica as coisas pra ele. E então casa-se comigo. Agora apenas diga as palavras mágicas..."

Cameron o encarou, emocionalmente exausta e ainda chorando como um bebê.

"Você está me fazendo perder toda a racionalidade que eu tinha restante" Ela confessou.

"Você perdeu a perdeu no momento em que assinou aqueles papéis de divórcio" Ele afirmou, sabendo que era verdade "Estou esperando" Chase disse quando a sentiu confusa e cheia de dúvidas "Apenas me diga para ir adiante ou para me afastar. Sua escolha..."

E quando Chase sorriu encorajando-a, Cameron finalmente tomou sua decisão.

"Vá em frente" Ela sentiu as mãos deles em suas costas, expondo seu pescoço para ser beijado "Vá em frente e me ame, Robert. Ponha um fim nessa tortura".

Chase guiou Cameron para a cama e quando chegaram lá, Cameron tentou se livrar das suas peças de roupas, porém Chase foi mais rápido.

"Shh" Ele prendeu seus braços acima da cascata de cabelos esparramados na cama "Gosto quando eu mesmo desembrulho meus presentes".

Cameron sorriu ao passo que se encontrou desabotoando a camisa e a calça dele. Em poucos segundos, Chase estava nu ao seu lado, beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha e todas as partes de seu rosto, enquanto uma de suas mãos viajava pelo resto de seu corpo, deslizando entre suas pernas, acariciando, torturando, provocando-a de tal forma que somente ele era capaz de fazer.

Cameron gemeu e arqueou os quadris, suplicando silenciosamente pelos toques de Chase.

Ele então se posicionou cobrindo-a com seu corpo e a beijou passionalmente ao passo que Cameron envolvia seu corpo com braços e pernas. Chase correu uma das mãos por sua perna esquerda, vagarosamente, subindo até seus seios, sentindo-a soltar mais um ruído que só fazia estimulá-lo ainda mais.

"Eu amo você" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido "Isso é o quanto eu amo você"

Chase posicionou-se dentro dela e começou a ritmar seu corpo em movimentos suaves, sentindo a receptividade de Cameron. Em poucos segundos, Cameron atingiu o nível mais prazeroso que seu corpo podia atingir e sentiu-o chegar ao mesmo lugar junto a ela.

Ele moveu-se para o lado, colocando uma mecha de cabelo castanho atrás da delicada orelha feminina antes de beijá-la novamente. Ambos estavam sem ar e continuaram se fitando enquando Chase a aninhava em seus braços e acariciava seu cabelo.

"Você foi ótima" Ele quebrou o silêncio, levando uma das mãos de Cameron ao seu peito para que ela sentisse o descompasso acelerado de seu coração "Como sempre".

"Quem disse que já acabou?" Cameron sorriu largamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior e deslizando as mãos pelas laterais do corpo musculoso de Chase quando sentou-se em cima dele.

Repetiram todo o processo, dessa vez de forma ainda mais íntima e gentil. Vinte minutes depois, estavam ambos beirando a exaustão, porém mais satisfeitos que nunca.

"Deus, cada vez fica ainda melhor" Cameron confessou, rindo "Você andou praticando para esse momento?" Ela o provocou.

"Não, eu apenas fiquei sonhando com ele por tanto tempo..." Ele sorriu angelicalmente e Cameron reconheceu aquele sorriso como sendo o mesmo que Randy dava para ela cada vez que fazia algo do que se orgulhava. 

"Eu amo que Randy se pareça tanto com você" Ela disse, subitamente, pondo sua roupa íntima e uma blusa de Chase ao passo que ele também se vestia "Algumas mães não gostam quando seus filhos não se parecem com elas, mas eu não sou assim. É maravilhoso que ele tenha seus cabelos, seus olhos e seu sorriso. Eu amo isso."

"E eu amo você" Chase beijou-a na testa quando ela se deitou próxima a ela, envolvendo-se em seu abraço.

E então ela finalmente se sentiu compelida a dizer de volta. Não parecia mais errado, na verdade, parecia a coisa mais natural e óbvia no mundo todo e ela nunca tivera tanta certeza.

"Eu amo você também" Cameron confessou "Boa noite" Ela olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dele, para em seguida fechar os olhos sentindo os lábios de Chase em sua cabeça.

"Boa noite, amor. Durma bem." Chase finalmente relaxou e envolveu um braço ao redor da cintura dela,e também caiu no sono rapidamente, com o mais sincero e feliz sorriso decorando seu lindo rosto. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chase acordou na manhã seguinte com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. Tudo havia ocorrido de maneira melhor que ele esperava. Ver Cameron dormindo em seus braços o fazia sentir-se mais em paz do que nunca estivera em toda a sua vida. Aquilo parecia certo; era o que devia acontecer. Cameron pertencia junto a ele, e nunca em sua vida estivera tão certo disso quanto estava agora. Claro que eles teriam muito o que conversar, mas ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde resolveriam seus problemas.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Chase sabia que eles teriam seu tão esperado final feliz.

"Alli?" Ele beijou-a na bochecha gentilmente, acariciando seus cabelos com uma mão "Acorde, amor, já é quase hora do almoço... Temos que ir pegar as crianças".

Cameron abriu os olhos, lentamente se lembrando dos eventos da noite anterior.

Maravilhosos eventos, a propósito.

Deixando um suspiro, ela se levantou e quando Chase se inclinou para beijá-la, Cameron gentilmente se esquivou, fazendo-o beijar seu rosto. Chase pareceu não notar o estranho comportamento e começou a falar sobre trivialidades como o café da manhã. Cameron fingia que ouvia ao passo que rapidamente se trancou no banheiro, descansando seu corpo sobre a porta no minuto que passou a chave na mesma.

Deus, o que havia feito?

Ainda tonta e entorpecida com as memórias que corriam em sua mente, ela deu o seu melhor para entender o que a havia levado a tomar aquela decisão e praticamente implorar para que Chase fizesse amor com ela.

Cameron sentia que estava morrendo por dentro quando pensava que provavelmente dera a Chase a idéia errada sobre tudo. A maneira com que ele se comportava, como se a noite anterior não fosse algo incomum, a assustava demais.

Sentindo o começo de uma dor de cabeça, entrou no chuveiro, em uma tentativa sem sucesso de pensar racionalmente e não se deixar guiar por emoções.

Ela não podia culpar Chase por assumir tudo aquilo. Ela havia lhe dito que o amava! Havia levado meses para ela dizer tais palavras para ele antes, e a primeira vez fora quando estava grávida de Brad. Amaldiçoando-se por ter sido tão fraca, Cameron se deu conta de que, mesmo que não quisesse, teria que falar com Chase no minuto que saísse do banho.

"Ei, você está pronta pra ir?" Chase se aproximou, pegando as chaves do carro e em seguinda abraçando-a "Hmm, adoro o cheiro desse seu xampu..."

Cameron deu um passo para trás e Chase franziu a testa no minuto em que percebeu a atitude dela.

"Algo errado, Alli?" Ele perguntou, receando a resposta que pudesse receber.

Cameron continuou a fitá-lo por longos segundos. Chase estava ficando nervoso, mas esperou pacientemente para que ela dissesse o que lhe incomodava.

Ela nunca tomou coragem para fazê-lo, porém. Cameron apenas olhou para baixo e quando Chase viu uma lágrima correndo em seu rosto, ele soube.

"Você não..." Ele não quis pensar naquela possibilidade "Allison, o que foi?" Chase tentou negar, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele pôde ler a mensagem nos dela e sentiu seu coração se partindo em pedaços mais uma vez "Alli, você não está querendo me dizer que se arrepende do que aconteceu ontem, não é?" Ele apertou os punhos tão firmemente que suas palmas ficaram com marcas de unhas "Allison?" Ele exigiu uma resposta.

"Eu não me arrependo, Robert, mas eu não quero que você pense que só porque dissemos todas aquelas coisas... você não pode esperar que..."

"VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME AMAVA!" Ele berrou, atirando violentamente as chaves do carro contra a parede oposta do quarto.

Cameron deu para trás e começou a chorar, escondendo seu rosto com as palmas das mãos, mas Chase agarrou seus pulsos, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

"Não faça isso, não banque a vítima aqui! Você mentiu pra mim!" Ele gritou, com raiva, sentindo-se mais machucado do que nunca.

"Não, eu não menti para você! Eu só estou dizendo que só porque eu amo você, as coisas não tem que mudar assim! Eu sei que você deve achar que estou sendo uma idiota e uma covarde, mas Robert, olhe só para nós! Não damos certo e já provamos isso duas vezes!".

"Se você me amasse de verdade, não estaria dizendo isso" Chase largou os pulsos dela e tentou se recompor, respirando profundamente para se acalmar.

"As vezes, somente o amor não é suficiente" Cameron olhou firmemente para ele, seus olhos azuis encontrando os dele através de uma piscina de lágrimas.

"Tá" Chase desconversou e levantou as duas mãos em uma atitude de desistência "Quer saber? Fique aqui e faça suas malas. Eu vou pegar as crianças. Iremos voltar para casa no primeiro vôo para Nova Jérsei e lá você pode esquecer sobre tudo que aconteceu. Esqueça o que você disse, esqueça o que fizemos" Chase andou para trás, na direção da porta "Volte pro seu cientistazinho nerd e não se dê ao trabalho de dizer para ele como você se _divertiu _com o babaca do seu ex-marido. Eu devia ter sacado. Devia ter me dado conta de que era tudo a respeito de sexo" Rindo sarcasticamente para não chorar, ele acrescentou "É de você que estamos falando, não é? Mesmo quando éramos casados, você nunca parecia ter o suficiente..."

Após dizer isso, Chase partiu e Cameron queria gritar de volta, mas não tinha a energia para fazê-lo. Embora Chase pensasse assim, não era só sobre sexo... Era muito mais que isso, e ela queria encontrar uma maneira de assegurá-lo daquilo. Mas a vida não era um conto de fadas e ela havia aprendido que às vezes, as coisas não eram do jeito que se queria, não importava o quanto amássemos uma pessoa.

Cameron sentia-se humilhada e sabia que ele tinha todo o direito de odiá-la naquele momento. Odiando-se por ser tão fraca ao ponto de ceder, ela começou a fazer as malas, tentando evitar os pensamentos de como seria a sua relação com Chase a partir daquele momento.

Talvez aquela "viagem em família" houvesse sido a pior idéia que tiveram em anos.


	13. Chapter 13

Cameron batia os dedos nervosamente contra o corrimão das escadas. Chase já estava dez minutos atrasado, e ela já estava inacreditavelmente nervosa. Droga, o que havia acontecido com ela?!

"Mãe!" Brad exigiu sua atenção após chamá-la sucessivas vezes, perdendo a paciência "Quando meu pai vai chegar aqui?".

"Ele já vai chegar, querido" Cameron o assegurou.

"Eu estou com saudades dele" Randy sentou-se próximo à mãe, na escadaria da frente do prédio.

"Eu sei, meu amor" Cameron correu uma mão entre os cabelos dele, abraçando-o quando o menino suspirou alto. Havia duas semanas que haviam voltado para casa e as coisas nunca haviam sido tão estranhas entre Chase e ela, nem mesmo quando haviam se divorciado.

Ficaram ali por mais quinze minutos até que Chase finalmente chegou. Cameron estava prestes a perguntar por que ele havia demorado tanto, mas ele não lhe deu uma chance de fazê-lo. Chase mal olhou para ela, e quando o fez, fora somente para dizer que deixaria as crianças na noite do dia seguinte.

"Ei, monstrinhos" Chase olhou para ele do banco de trás do carro através do retrovisor "O papai precisa conversar com vocês dois".

Eles assentiram com a cabeça e esperaram o pai prosseguir.

"É uma conversa séria e vocês provavelmente não irão gostar do que eu vou dizer, mas vocês têm que me prometer que vão apoiar o papai, porque eu realmente preciso do apoio de vocês, certo?".

"Outra conversa séria?" Brad reclamou.

"O que você quer dizer?".

"Minha mãe quis ter uma conversa séria com a gente também" Randy explicou.

"Ela quis?" Chase estava curioso "Sobre o quê?".

"Para explicar porque Jerry não vai mais poder levar a gente para jogar bola" A voz de Brad mostrava seu desapontamento. 

"Ele não vai?" Chase tentou não parecer curioso demais.

"Minha mãe disse que a gente não vai vê-lo muito agora" Brad contou ao seu pai.

"Eles romperam" Randy repetiu as palavras que ouvira sua mãe usando antes "Pai, eles vão 'se divorciar' também?".

Brad riu e Chase explicou, rindo também.

"Não, Randy, eles não são casados. Somente pessoas casadas se divorciam".

"Como você e a minha mãe" O garoto apontou.

"Sim, Randy, como sua mãe e eu...".

Chase sentiu uma sensação estranha no fundo de seu estômago. Ele não poderia fazer aquilo com Brad e Randy. Não podia dizer a eles que iria se mudar, não quando eles tinham acabado de perder um cara que não era pai deles, mas ainda era uma pessoa muito próxima a eles. Ele devia provavelmente esperar alguns dias para o próprio bem dos garotos.

Então, agora Cameron estava solteira? Bem, não que ele se importasse… Não era de sua conta. Não mais. Ela havia deixado bem claro o que ela queria com ele. Pobre Jerry, o cara provavelmente havia sido outra vítima.

Tentando manter esse pensamento em sua mente ao invés de sentir pena de Cameron, Chase levou os meninos para seu apartamento e pediram comida Chinesa. Então assistiram um filme de desenho e Chase jogou twist com eles até que estivessem cansados ao ponto de não conseguir mais levantar. Carregou então as crianças para a cama e foi dormir também, tentando decidir se ficar longe de Cameron era a melhor solução ou não.

Na manhã seguinte, Brad trouxe o assunto à tona.

"Pai, qual era a surpresa que você tinha pra gente?".

"Eu?" Chase foi pego com a guarda baixa "Monstrinho, eu nunca disse que tinha uma surpresa" Ele explicou, enchendo o copo do filho com leite.

"Você disse que tinha uma coisa pra contar pra gente" Randy lembrou-o "Ontem à noite, no carro.".

"Ohh" Chase se sentiu mal quando o assunto veio à sua mente "Meninos, é um assunto complicado e eu mudei de idéia sobre contar para vocês, mas..." Ele suspirou pesadamente "Ta legal, aqui vai. Eu quero que vocês saibam que apesar de todas as mudanças, eu sempre serei o pai de vocês e eu sempre amarei vocês. Isso é algo que NUNCA irá mudar, vocês me ouviram?".

Brad e Randy concordaram com a cabeça, curiosos para ver o que viria em seguida.

"Mas vejam só, mamãe e eu temos tentado passar mais tempo com vocês, o que, graças a Deus, temos conseguido. Mas acontece que eu tenho esse emprego novo e vou precisar me mudar deste apartamento. Isso significa que iremos morar um pouco mais distante, mas...".

Chase foi interrompido por Randy, que já reclamava alto.

"Pai!" Ele implorou, o rosto molhado com lágrimas de desespero "Eu não quero que você vá embora!" O garoto se jogou no colo dele, fazendo Chase derramar a tigela de cereais.

Chocado pela reação do filho, Chase o ajeitou em seu colo.

"Randy, filho, preste atenção, nada vai mudar entre a gente, ta? Cerot?" Ele envolveu o menino em seus braços e olhou nos olhos dele "Eu sempre estarei lá pra você quando você precisar de mim e ainda passaremos bastante tempo juntos. A única coisa que vai mudar é que vocês precisarão passar mais tempo no apartamento da mamãe agora, já que é mais perto da escola. Mas você pode ligar pra mim e eu virei vê-lo a hora que você quiser".

"Mas você não vai vir" Brad falou, friamente "Vai estar ocupado demais com seu trabalho!" Ele exclamou, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas contra as quais lutava bravamente.

"Não, Brad, não é essa a questão" Chase fitou-o "veja só, eu vou ter horas mais flexíveis, um salário melhor... Vou poder ver vocês mais, pegar vocês na escola! Vai ser uma coisa boa!".

Brad e Randy olharam para ele cheios de dúvidas. Chase insistiu em persuadi-los a acreditar que realmente era uma coisa boa, porque precisava crer nisso também. No fim do café da manhã, já faziam planos para ir ver um apartamento naquele mesmo dia.

Quando os meninos voltaram para o apartamento de Cameron naquela noite, ela abriu a porta para eles e pegou suas bolsas.

"Oi, meu amor" Ela beijou Brad na face "O que foi? Por que essa carinha triste?".

Brad não respondeu, só passou por Cameron após fitar a mãe com um olhar chateado.

"Randy?" Cameron tentou o filho mais novo "O que aconteceu, filho? Está tudo bem?".

"Sim" Randy disse, dando sua bolsa para Cameron "Eu acho" ele adicionou "Adivinha só, mãe, meu pai vai se mudar. Ele tem um emprego novo e eu vou ter o meu próprio quarto no apartamento novo dele. Não é lega?!".

Um emprego novo? Se mudar?!

"Randy, mas do que você está falando?!" Cameron perguntou, após fechar a porta nervosamente. O que Randy acabara de dizer não fazia sentido! Aquilo não podia ser verdade!

O celular de Chase não parava de tocar. O display colorido acusava quatro chamadas não atendidas em menos de cinco minutos.

Não era que ele não pudesse atender, ele apenas não queria falar com ela. O nome de Cameron estava piscando na tela e ele já sabia tudo que ela iria lhe dizer.

Não o surpreendeu tampouco quando Cameron apareceu no seu andar do hospital na hora do almoço do dia seguinte.

"Você tem um minuto?" Ela perguntou, se esgueirando pra dentro da sala.

"Na verdade," Chase se manteve fixado nos papéis que recolhia na mesa "Eu estava indo almoçar. Horário apertado hoje, sabe como é".

"Imaginei" Cameron mudou sua voz e usou um tom mais irônico "Eu sei como alguém pode ficar ocupado quando ganha uma promoção".

"O que você quer agora?!" Chase perdeu sua paciência com a atitude dela e olhou-a nos olhos, finalmente "Você vai ficar me mandando sermões indiretos ou vai direto ao ponto?!".

"Por que você não me disse que está se mudando?!" Cameron escolheu segunda opção.

"Porque não é da sua conta!" Chase levantou sua voz um pouco e olhou para ela como se a censurasse "Desde que nos divorciamos, desde que você foi embora do nosso antigo apartamento, parou de ser da sua conta!" Ele tentou parecer que não estava gritando devido ao grande número de pessoas que passavam pela porta de vidro.

"Você pode ter se divorciado de mim, e eu posso ter me mudado, mas você nunca deixou de ser o pai dos meus filhos, até onde eu sei!" Cameron deu seu melhor para não gritar e fazer uma cena no trabalho "Por que você não me contou, Robert?".

"Pela mesma razão que você não me contou quando terminou com aquele cara!".

"Ele não é o pai dos meus filhos, não é o meu ex-marido!".

"Isso não significa nada!" Chase disse e pegou seu casaco "Estou indo embora agora".

"Certo, fuja, Robert. Vai resolver todos os nossos problemas." Cameron acrescentou, com um tom irônico já conhecido por ele.

Ele se virou e fitou-a mais uma vez. Soltando um pesado suspiro, acrescentou:

"Não vou ter outra discussão com você, Allison. Acabamos aqui.".

"Nos acabamos há muito tempo" Ela disse "Só não fomos espertos o suficiente para nos darmos conta disso. Vá em frente, pegue esse emprego novo e fique cada vez mais ausente na vida dos seus filhos. Já passamos por isso uma vez e me parece que você não é esperto o suficiente para evitar cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.".

E foi aí que Chase perdeu a cabeça. Agarrando-a pelo braço próximo ao cotovelo, Chase quase a carregou para uma sala quieta, onde teriam mais privacidade. Depois de bater a porta, ele a libertou e Cameron reclamou sobre machucá-la com seu aperto.

"Primeiro de tudo, saiba que você não tem o direito de dizer que estou abandonando nossos filhos. Você não sabe. Eu não contei a você ainda, você não sabe a história toda e não tem o direito de vir aqui e me acusar de todas essas coisas. Eu não te devo mais satisfações, Allison. Mas só pra que você saiba como está errada e como está fazendo papel de tola, eu consegui o emprego que queria no consultório no norte da cidade. Lá é mais quieto e eu vou conseguir melhores horários e benefícios. Estou me mudando para um apartamento maior e vou ter mais espaço pros meninos. Estou até pensando em fazer o próprio quarto de cada um lá. Este provavelmente não é o melhor lugar para estar dizendo todas essas coisas, mas é só pra te mostrar como você está sendo patética.".

Ele não disse que a única razão pela qual não tinha procurado um apartamento melhor nos últimos anos era porque, no fundo, sempre tivera esperanças de que um dia ficariam juntos novamente e Cameron se mudaria para o antigo apartamento onde haviam um dia compartilhado uma vida em família e enchido de lembranças de momentos felizes em todos os cômodos. Mas agora, suas prioridades haviam mudado.

Cameron sentou-se e sentiu como se lhe faltassem palavras. De alguma forma, ela se sentia mal por ter se apressado ao tirar conclusões e tentava a duras penas achar uma maneira de expressar aquilo.

"Sinto muito". Foi o melhor que ela pôde dizer.

"É, eu sei que você sente" Chase disse ironicamente.

Ela sentia muito de verdade, porém. Não pela mudança ou pela promoção dele, aquilo provavelmente ia, de alguma forma, acabar sendo melhor para as crianças. Ela sentia muito porque agora, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sabia que eles estavam mais afastados do que jamais haviam estado. Com Chase indo para outro lugar, ela nunca mais o veria. Ela não teria a oportunidade de andar alguns metros e tocar a campainha da casa dele. Não poderia subir alguns andares no hospital e contar a ele que Randy tinha ganhado a melhor avaliação na escola, ou que Brad havia sido o nadador mais rápido do campeonato infantil.

Agora, ela sentia como se estivesse perdendo Chase para sempre.

"Eu espero que você tenha sucesso" Ela lhe disse honestamente, num tom apressado e com lágrimas nos olhos "Espero que você goste de seu novo trabalho, do apartamento novo e espero que possa ajeitar sua vida de novo. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos voltar ao que éramos antes. Estou cansada de brigar, Robert. Eu agüento brigar com todo mundo, menos com você. É difícil imaginar que você não vai estar lá pra mim, quando eu queria que você estivesse. Eu estou dizendo estas coisas porque..." Ela hesitou por alguns segundos e olhou diretamente nos olhos dele "Eu estou as dizendo porque mesmo que eu fique falando pra mim mesma que não quero que você me peça outra chance para nós dois, mesmo que possa ser errado, ferir meus sentimentos, para não mencionar arriscado, mesmo com tudo isso, lá no fundo eu ainda queria que você estivesse.".

Chase foi tomado por surpresa e sua expressão deixou isso bem claro para ela.

"Desculpa, mas meu horário de almoço está quase acabando. Realmente preciso ir, Alli.".

Ele foi embora, mas o fato de que pela primeira vez desde que Cameron entrara lá ele a chamara de "Alli" ao invés do nome todo fora um pouco de conforto, pois pelo que parecia, ele não a odiava totalmente apesar de tudo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ta aí, gente, o capítulo final. Um muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fic, principalmente ao pessoal que deixa reviews! Só quem escreve sabe como elas são importantes pra incentivar a gente a escrever cada vez mais e melhor! Um beijão especial para todas, principalmente Poli e Li que tão aí dando apoio sempre! **

Cameron olhou para o envelope em suas mãos, no nome de Chase. Mesmo depois de todos aquele tempo, às vezes ainda recebia cartas e contas no nome dele.

Fazia dois meses desde que Chase deixara o prédio e o antigo apartamento. Nenhum dos dois considerara a idéia de se desfazer do lugar onda haviam criado tantas memórias com os meninos, e por isso, quando Chase se mudara, Cameron passara a ocupar aquele lugar tão especial. De alguma forma, parecia a Cameron que Chase havia deixado não somente o lugar, mas a vida dela também. Quase não se viam, embora Brad e Randy passassem bastante tempo com o pai.

O fato de que ela havia sido tão direta em relação aos seus sentimentos naquele dia no trabalho o havia assustado, aparentemente. Chase não havia dito uma palavra sobre isso e ela não podia evitar aquele sentimento de desapontamento. Cameron também se sentia um pouco deprimida. Em dois meses, havia perdido peso porque, verdade fosse dita, até comer deixara de ser prazeroso. Se ela e Chase realmente estivessem terminados, se não havia mais a menor das esperanças para eles dois, ela queria que ao menos eles voltassem a ser os bons amigos que sempre haviam sido.

"Robert" Ela o ouviu dizer 'alô' depois que o telefone tocara duas vezes "Sou eu".

"É, eu sei" a voz de Chase soava feliz "Como você tem passado?".

"Bem. Estou bem" Ela mentiu "Como você está?".

"Estou me divertindo aqui com esses dois" Cameron ouviu a risada de Brad do outro lado da linha, e não pôde evitar um sorriso.

"É, posso _ouvir_ isso" Ela disse, divertida "Escute... Hm, uma conta chegou aqui para você, parece ser algo importante, tem um carimbo vermelho no envelope. Achei que fosse melhor você saber logo, porque você só vai passar aqui na terça para trazer os meninos".

"É..." Chase concordou, tentando pensar em uma solução "Bom, por que você não vem aqui? Traz o envelope pra mim, conhece meu apartamento, talvez até pudéssemos jantar juntos os quatro?".

"Ir até aí?" Cameron se surpreendeu.

"Bem, é... Vamos ficar aqui no fim de semana e para ir até aí, eu teria que tirar esses dois do prédio. Eles têm uma área só pra crianças lá embaixo, Brad e Randy adoram".

"É, eles me contaram" Cameron sorriu "Ta bom, então... Você deu sorte que é sexta à noite e não estou ocupada. Não preciso acordar cedo amanhã, posso ir até aí" Cameron brincou, inconscientemente tentando provocá-lo.

x-x-x-x-x

Cameron deu a partida em seu carro e depois de alguns minutos, estava na porta do novo prédio de Chase. O porteiro, obviamente avisado da chegada dela, a deixou entrar e Cameron rapidamente avistou o lugar de que Brad e Randy tanto haviam falado.

Não demorou mais de vinte segundos para achar Chase e os meninos ali. Ele construía alguma coisa com Brad enquanto Randy corria com outro garotinho, ambos vestidos de super heróis.

"Mãe!" Brad notou sua presença os assistindo e correu diretamente para os braços de Cameron "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Vim aqui para trazer _isto_ para seu pai" Ela respondeu, entregando o envelope para Chase.

"Obrigado" Chase sorriu para ela, e Cameron se sentiu constrangida. A atmosfera que os cercava era estranha, mas parecia que era somente para ela.

"Você está com uma aparência boa" Ela comentou.

"Eu tenho me sentido bem, sim" Ele continuou sorrindo para ela "Tenho feito mais exercícios e mais coisas de que gosto".

"Dá pra notar" Cameron sorriu pela primeira vez.

"Quer subir e conhecer o apartamento?" Chase sugeriu, apontando o dedo para cima.

Cameron não esperava por aquilo, mas Chase estava só sendo educado. Ela era a ex mulher dele e não havia nada de errado em ir conhecer o apartamento novo dele.

"Claro, por que não?".

Chase e Cameron subiram tranqüilos, sabendo que havia profissionais no local que manteriam os olhos nos meninos enquanto se ausentavam.

Chase deu a ela um _tour_ pelo apartamento. Era realmente um lugar bom, com cômodos grandes e um quarto para cada um dos meninos.

"Escuta, Alli" Chase disse após dar a ela um copo de café "Eu ainda não tive a chance de me desculpar pelo outro dia".

"Ahn?" Cameron se sentou em uma cadeira ao passo que Chase se apoiou no balcão da cozinha.

"Por apertar seu braço, arrastar você para aquela sala e ser tão grosso. Eu realmente queria não ter feito isso tudo".

"Tudo bem... Parece que foi há séculos atrás" Cameron respondeu, segurando a respiração. Temia esse assunto e se perguntava porque Chase decidira tocar nele.

"Parece mesmo, não é?" Chase se encaminhou para perto da mesa e sentou-se em frente a ela "Estou preocupado com você, Alli" Ele pegou as mãos dela entra as suas, apertando-as gentilmente.

Cameron mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Por que?" perguntou.

"Olhe só pra você" Ele foi honesto "Quando foi a última vez que teve uma refeição decente? Você parece cansada e tem marcas ao redor dos olhos. Brad me disse que te vê freqüentemente acordada no meio da noite quando ele vai ao banheiro. Está claro que você não está bem".

"Eu só tenho estado com muita coisa na cabeça ultimamente" Cameron desconversou, desviando seus olhos.

"Parece que você precisa se divertir um pouco" Chase se levantou e gentilmente a puxou pela mão "Me conta, o que está acontecendo?".

Cameron não agüentou a pressão. Estar lá, ficar tão perto dele, sentir seu cheiro e ser tocada no rosto pelo homem pelo qual ainda era apaixonada, tudo era muito intenso, e ela se segurava para não ceder às lágrimas.

"Eu queria que a gente pudesse voltar ao que éramos antes. Eu sinto saudade".

"Do que, exatamente?".

"Eu sinto falta das nossas conversas. A gente conversava tanto, Robert... Pode parecer absurdo, mas você era meu melhor amigo. Eu perdi meu marido e perdi meu melhor amigo, a pessoa com quem eu mais compartilhava coisas. Você era o único que conhecia todos os meus segredos, o único com quem eu realmente podia contar sempre".

"Mesmo quando você estava com o Jerry?"

"Mesmo quando eu estava com o Jerry"

"Sério?"

"Claro que sim, Robert. Mesmo quando eu estava com o Jerry, quem é que se deitava na minha cama todos os dias?" Cameron riu da própria lembrança.

"Você é cruel" Chase riu junto, brincando "O pobre coitado deve estar lá, com o coração partido e você está aqui rindo dele".

"Nõ estou rindo dele!" Cameron deu um tapinha no ombro de Chase, que se retraiu rindo "Pobre Jerry, ele merece alguém legal que o faça feliz".

"É, acho que sim" Chase concordou "Olha, Alli, eu sinto muito que não deu certo. Eu torcia para que tivesse dado, eu realmente torcia".

"Eu também" Cameron disse, se deixando envolver pelos braços de Chase.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Chase decidiu falar.

"Tenho que te contar uma coisa..." Ele hesitou "Sei lá, eu guardei isso por tanto tempo, e já que é 'a noite das confissões'" Ele brincou, acariciando-a nas costas "A única razão pela qual eu me mudei pra cá e evitei você por tanto tempo era porque eu não conseguia ficar perto de você, entende? Era doloroso demais".

"Eu entendo. É como me sinto também. Traz muitas memórias".

"Toda vez que eu olhava pra você..." Chase se afastou um pouco e a fitou nos olhos "Eu só pensava em te beijar e esquecia do resto todo".

"E agora você não pensa mais?" Cameron perguntou com a voz rouca, seu coração disparando em antecipação.

Chase a encarou e então finalmente aconteceu. Ele finalmente a beijou e mesmo que nenhum dos dois quisesse perguntar o que aquele beijo representava, sabiam que era necessário fazer tal pergunta. Mas ao se fitaram mutuamente, a idiotice da situação os atingiu e ambos se fitaram rindo.

Em que diabos estavam pensando durante todo aquele tempo? Ao ficarem juntos se deram conta de que não precisavam de palavras para acreditar no que sentiam e saber que tudo que havia acontecido naquele tempo em que ficaram separados fora um erro enorme.

"Não consigo ficar longe de você!" Chase falou, pondo-a sentada no balcão da cozinha e posicionando-se entre suas pernas "Você vai, e de alguma forma, sempre acaba voltando pra minha vida. Me diz, como eu posso algum dia querer fugir disso?"

"Somos uns idiotas..." Cameron sorriu com os olhos marejados, ao passo que acariciava os cabelos dele "Deus, se eu não estiver presente, quem é que vai dizer pra você quando precisa cortar o cabelo?" Ela segurou uma das mechas loiras na mão, evidenciando o comprimento dos cabelos dele, que riu.

"Quer levar as coisas mais devagar dessa vez?" Chase sugeriu, beijando-a no rosto.

"Sem apressar nada?"

"Isso" Chase a abraçou, tocando a testa dela com a sua.

"E as crianças?"

"Vão descobrir no tempo certo" Ele beijou-a nos lábios dessa vez.

"É?" Cameron sorriu genuinamente.

"É... Quero dizer, não é como se fosse fácil, não é mesmo? Nunca é... E sejamos realistas, tentamos fazer nosso relacionamento funcionar inúmeras vezes e eu não entendo porque nunca funciona. Nos damos tão bem, em todos os aspectos. Eu te entendo, você me entende. Mas o fato é que temos muita coisa no meio de nós dois. Nossos trabalhos, os horários... Mas é algo manejável, sabe? Não posso fingir que estamos em um conto de fadas e te dizer que vou largar meu emprego, ou pedir pra que você largue o seu, porque não é assim que as coisas funcionam e ia ser injusto com nós dois. Mas agora, parece que finalmente poderemos conciliar as coisas e criar tempo para nós dois. Esse novo emprego realmente melhorou as coisas pra mim, Alli. Eu quero mais tempo com você. Mais tempo pra você".

Cameron o beijou e compartilharam momentos maravilhosos antes de Chase a soltar.

"Mesmo que seja difícil resistir, vamos... Os meninos estão lá embaixo esperando por nós e você sabe como eles ficam quando não os alimentamos".

"Sem sombra de dúvida de quem eles puxaram isso" Ela brincou.

Chase andou até a porta e Cameron hesitou. Por um segundo, Chase temeu o que pudesse vir. Ele não iria agüentar se Cameron desse pra trás mais uma vez.

Mas ao invés disso, ela parou e sorriu para ele, tomando a mão que ele oferecia. Parecia que o tempo que passaram separados havia feito bem para eles. Era difícil não se sentir ansiosa sobre a situação, mas Cameron sabia que ambos estavam mais maduros e não iam estragar tudo daquela vez. A experiência deles crescera, assim como o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. O beijo que haviam trocado não havia sido só um beijo havia sido também uma promessa. Uma promessa de um melhor amanhã, de um futuro juntos, e ela soube lá e então que a vez de serem felizes pela qual tanto aguardavam finalmente havia chegado.


	15. Epílogo

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Cameron olhou para Brad no momento em que sentiu uma flecha de plástico atingir seu peito.

Fazendo uma grande cena de drama, ela caiu no sofá da sala entre várias almofadas.

"Eu acabei de matar a Pocahontas!" O garotinho exclamou, pulando em cima da mãe "Oh, não!" Ele se arrependeu.

"Você matou uma moça boa!" Randy apareceu na sala, vestido metade como astronauta, metade como caubói "Agora você vai ter que ir pra prisão".

"Nunca!" Brad correu na direção oposta da cena.

Cameron ouvia a cena com olhos fechados em sua posição de morta, porém sustentando um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Mas é em Marte" Randy exclamou, tentando convencer o irmão, como se aquele argumento fosse suficientemente bom para Brad concordar com seu objetivo.

Um clique na porta chamou a atenção de Cameron e ela notou Chase chegando em casa.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, jogando a pasta em um lado e sentindo-se confuso pela fantasia dela e a bagunça na sala.

"Brad acabou de matar Pocahontas e agora Randy está tentando fazer ele ir para a cadeia por isso" Ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. Chase, que já estava acostumado à criatividade de Cameron e das crianças, apenas sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.

"Você é um Pocahontas muito sexy, sabia disso?" Ele lhe devorou com o olhar, ao passo que desfazia o nó da gravata.

"É mesmo?" Cameron o provocou.

"Mesmo que eu nunca tenha visto uma índia com olhos azuis, acredite, amor, você é a mais sexy que eu já vi".

"Sério?" Ela sorriu quando Chase beijou sua nuca.

"Aham" Ele confirmou, envolvendo a cintura dela por suas costas "E quer saber mais? Eu ouvi dizer que índias são muito boas de cama!".

"Você acabou de inventar isso!" Ela o acusou, rindo.

"Bem, eu inventei mesmo, mas não importa. Não quando eu tenho uma mulher linda com quem posso dormir sempre".

Cameron sorriu e o beijou mais uma vez.

"Me pergunto se Pocahontas vai estar disponível hoje a noite?" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, ao ver os meninos se aproximando.

"Mãos ao alto, Cientista Maluco!" Randy apontou uma arminha de água para o pai, notando o jaleco branco que ainda estava pendurado em seu ombro "Estou aqui pra proteger esta linda senhorita dos terroristas!".

"Achei que você estivesse me protegendo dos alienígenas, filho" Cameron riu, repetindo o que o filho mais novo lhe dissera há menos de dez minutos quando aparecera vestido daquela forma.

"Um caubói do espaço tem muito o que fazer, mãe" O garotinho pediu licença à sua 'protegida' e foi à caça de Chase, que se escondera no 'lugar secreto' de Brad.

Aparentemente, uma nova briga estava por começar. Só que, daquela vez, os quatro iriam se divertir à beça brincando juntos.


End file.
